What's Not To Love
by Paint Me Soft Red
Summary: Sequel to 'Lay Your Heart Near Mine'. This takes place 6 months after the babies are born. Sanji is acting strange towards Zoro. To Zoro, it's because Sanji feels forced into their relationship.  But is that the real reason for Sanji's behavior? And what does Sanji do that makes Zoro questions anything they had from the beginning? Will Zoro forgive him or is this the end for them?
1. Chapter 1

Description: Sequel to 'Lay Your Heart Near Mine'. This takes place 6 months after the babies are born. Sanji is acting strange towards Zoro. To Zoro, it's because Sanji feels forced into the relationship with him. But is that the real reason for Sanji's behavior? And what does Sanji do that makes Zoro questions anything they had from the beginning? Will Zoro forgive him for it or will this be the end for Zoro and Sanji's relationship all together? Sorry for the bad description. SxZ

"4989...4990...4991..." Zoro continued to count as he lifted his weights. After he had given birth, Chopper had told Zoro that he would have his weights and swords given back to him in the next four or five months. However, Chopper gave him them within 2 months for good behavior and some persuasion from Luffy. He had argued that his second mate would have to keep his strength up to help protect the ship and it's member. He also promised Chopper that he would get extra money to buy medical equipment to Nami's dismay. Needless to say, Chopper agreed immediately.

At the moment, Zoro was finishing his last exercise. Not too far from him sat the twins. Both Kairi and Daichi were playing with the stuffed animal the girls bought them and the toy that the idiots made. Luckily, Zoro had convinced Usopp to make a similar more quiet toy for the kids. Of course, Usopp agreed after a couple of bruises. Surprisingly, the kids liked the quiet version of the toy much better. It made both Sanji and Zoro happy because they already hated the rattles but the kids loved those way too much.

"5000." Zoro said as he put the weight where it went. He walked towards the window of the crows next and smirked. He could see the outline of the next island the pirates were set to dock at.

Turning back around, Zoro went towards the twins. It was almost dinner time which meant it was time for a bath. "Who's ready to get cleaned?"

The twins looked towards Zoro. They began laughing and started to crawl away from him. Zoro chuckled as he watched them. They were always playful at the wrong times.

"Where are you two going? Are you trying to run away from me?" Zoro said as he got on the floor and crawled to them. He had grown accustomed to playing with his kids like he was and the crew did the same.

When he reached the kids, Zoro grabbed them and rolled on his back. The babies laughs grew louder as he fake ate them. Hearing the door to the crows nest open, Zoro turned to see Robin aproaching with a smile on her face.

"Cook-san said dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. Would you like help washing the babies?"

"Yeah, thanks." Zoro said over the babies laughter. He handed Diachi over to her and kept Kairi in his arms.

Robin waited for Zoro to get up and then both crew members exited the crows nest carefully with the babies. As they walked across the deck and towards the stairs, Zoro couldn't help but look up at the gallery and sighed.

Him and the cooks relationship was..okay at the moment. After their little 'conference' after the kids were born, things had started to look up for their relationship. However, about a month ago, Sanji began acting strange. He would sleep with Zoro but not close, he moved his chair in the kitchen over closer to the girls side of the table not that it was noticable and he stayed out on the deck later at night. Zoro was trying to be optimistic about everything but it was starting to really bother him.

"Is something wrong, Zoro?" Zoro heard Robin asked. He had learned that she would call him by his name to let him know that her and Nami were beginning to get worried about him. They were the only two that saw right through his facades everytime.

Zoro contemplated his response. He could say no and act as if everything was okay. He knew Robin wouldn't push him to tell her but if he said no, he might never get advice on the matter at hand.

Sighing, Zoro said "Yeah. Something is wrong now that you mention it."

Robin nodded and waited for Zoro to continue. In a few seconds, they had reached the stairs and began to descend them. When it was clear that no one would be able to hear, Zoro started talking.

"It's Sanji." Zoro said.

Robin nodded her head again. She had already guessed that it was the cook. He was the only thing that has been stressing Zoro out for the past few months. And Zoro doesn't stress. It's not in his nature to.

"He's been acting strange lately. He comes to bed really late and doesn't even sleep close to me. He gets up earlier than usual to make the crew breakfast-" seeing Robins look of 'do you actually believe that?', Zoro continued. "- thats what he told me. He moved his chair closer to your side of the table and it feels like I'm forcing him to do something he doesn't want to do."

"What do you mean? Does he not want to care for the babies?" Robin asked, looking down at a content Daichi.

"It's not that. He's great with the kids." Zoro muttered, causing Robin to look at him for a second. "I mean our relationship. I'm starting to feel like I'm forcing him to be in one with me."

Robin and Zoro entered the bathroom silently. They began to get the kids ready for their bath. When everything was set, they took to cleaning them. The entire time, both member stayed silent. Zoro concentrated on washing Kairi and Robin did the same, all the while thinking about what Zoro said, tying to find any truth to it.

As they dried the twins off, Robin spoke. " Why do you think so?"

"Huh?" Zoro asked, turning from Kairi, but only for a moment.

"Why do you think Cook-san feels forced into the relationship with you?" Robin asked again.

"Oh." Zoro said before continuing. " In the past month, we've barely done anything with each other sexually. I can't even remember the last time we even kissed. And I'm talking just a peck."

Robin's eyes widened a little in surprise. The Cook and the Swordsman couldn't take their hands off each other and now they don't even touch each other? Robin wasn't sure how they could manage such a thing. Her and Franky's made sure their sex lives were always active.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked as they put the twins pajamas on and walked back towards the deck.

"I think I would know Robin." Zoro said in a humorous voice causing Robin to look at him in amazement.

"This is no joking matter Swordsman-kun." Robin said regaining her composer. "Do you think he's having second

thoughts ?"

As they reached the deck, Zoro answered her. "Theres no doubt in my mind that he's having second thoughts."

Before Robin could respond, Sanji came out of the gallery.

"Dinners Ready!"

The entire crew made their way towards the gallery. Before Robin and Zoro walked inside, Zoro threw Robin a small smile.

"Don't think so much on it." was what he said before going in the gallery.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Robin entered the gallery. She placed Daichi in his seat by Kairi and then continued to act okay about the situation. When Franky and Nami looked at her for answers, she looked towards Sanji and back at them, shaking her head sadly. Nami rolled her eyes and kept eating while Franky muttered a 'bro' before he, too, acted as if the exchange never happened.

As soon as Robin sat down, Nami looked around the table.

"Okay guys." Nami said, gaining the tables attention. "By noon tomorrow, we will be arriving on the summer island." Around her the crew cheered, making Nami smile before she continued. " The log will take about 2 days to fill. So be here noon on the 3rd day on TIME." Nami directed the last part to Luffy and Usopp who had been late on the last island. Both members muttered a sorry to the navigator.

"Since we won't run into another island for a month and a half, I want you to get everything you need now. Zoro and Sanji will be staying on the ship tomorrow night. Brooke has the last night. Any switches are run by me, as well as any problems. Does everyone understand?" Nami asked and was glad to see everyone nod their heads yes.

Around the table, conversations about what who was going to do on the island broke out. In the mist on the conversations, Luffy looked over to Sanji and said "You should take Zoro out to a restaurant with a lot of meat. Thats where I would go."Everyone laughed but agreed. Zoro opted to act like he didnt hear them and continued to feed the babies instead.

Chuckling awkwardly, Sanji said " Sorry. I can't."

When the whole table went silent, Zoro stole a look at everyones confused faces.

He then turned back towards the babies. It didnt effect him that Sanji said that because he knew that he would say that. And in a second the excuses will come.

"Why not?" Luffy asked with his head tilted to the side.

Swallowing hard, Sanji said " Because of the kids. A lot of places dont like noise and that's what kids bring."

Zoro rolled his eye. 'He would use the kids as an excuse' he thought.

"Well me and Nami can watch them. Or Franky and Robin. As long as theres two of us and someone knowledged with kids it's okay, right?" Luffy shot back.

Zoro mentally laughed and shook his head. That was definitely the agrerment when it came to babysitting. It became the new rule after Zoro found Franky letting the kids play with his tools. Needless to say, Fanky was out of commision for a week.

" I'm probably gonna be tired from shopping though, Luffy. We need a lot of things, especially meat, if we're gonna make it for a month and a half." Sanji said.

'And there's the winner' Zoro thought. If food and a lot of meat is involved, Luffy will definitely let it slide.

"Your right." Luffy said laughing. "I forgot."

He wouldn't suggest anyone else go get the food because of previous incidents.

"Will you take him on the next island?" Luffy asked.

Sanji let out a breath and muttered "We'll see."

Satisfied with the answer, Luffy continued to eat followed by the rest of the crew. Conversations began to follow, signalling that Zoro was safe now. He turned from the now full babies and ate his own food. Feeling eyes on him, Zoro looked up. He could tell that the girls were not happy with him for not butting in. He shrugged, not wanting to feel bothered with the entire thing.

Not too long after, everyone was finished eating. Sanji began cleaning after kissing the twins goodnight and the girls helped Zoro take them to his room. When they had them in their cribs and was sure they were not going to wake up, Nami turned around angrily.

"What the hell was that?" Nami whisper yelled.

"Can we not do this now?" Zoro whisper yelled back. He was tired and wanted to sleep and the last thing he needed was a nagging Nami.

"I think its better if we talk tomorrow." Robin whispered, stopping an argument that was about to happen. Robin turned to Nami and said "I'll tell you everything he told me in our room."

Nami sighed and agreed. She began to drag Robin out but turned around and hugged Zoro. She let go and said " It just makes me mad that he's effecting you like this."

Sighing, Zoro said "I know."

He muttered a goodnight to both girls as they left. He then changed into pajamas. He usually would have worn just underwear but since the whole thing with Sanji started, Zoro decided to wear clothes to help Sanji feel more comfortable around him.

Zoro kissed the kids goodnight and then turned off the light. He went to the bed and fell on it, loving how it felt on his back. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, hoping that things would get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Zoro woke up the next morning, he had a bad feeling. His gut was telling him that something bad was going to happen and he preferred not to take any chances because of last time. Zoro got up quickly and started getting dressed in his usual attire. He then left the room. He didn't need to check if the babies were in the cribs. He knew they weren't. Sanji always took them in the mornings.

Arriving on the deck, Zoro saw that he was up pretty early. Usually the girls were out on the deck but since they were no where to be seen, Zoro guessed that they were still asleep. He shrugged and continued towards the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen, Zoro couldn't help but smile. Both the twins were in their seats on the counter. Sanji was currently making faces at them, causing them to laugh. Upon further inspections, Zoro saw that their bottles were empty meaning that they would be sleep again in a few.

Sighing with relief, Zoro turned to walk away. He was relieved that the kids were fine but he still had that feeling in his gut.

" Hey Marimo?"

Zoro turned to Sanji with a bored face.

" What?"

Handing the twins their stuffed toys, Sanji looked up at Zoro and spoke. "Did you look at the time? It's pretty early for you to be up."

Zoro stared at Sanji for a moment before answering. "Yeah well, I couldn't sleep."

"That's not like you." Sanji commented curiously.

Zoro scoffed and glared at Sanji. He suddenly felt a surge of anger. "Your one to talk."

Sanji felt taken back for a second. He recovered after a moment and threw a glare back at Zoro. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean that you haven't been acting like yourself lately Shit Cook." Zoro said as he moved a little towards Sanji.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sanji asked. He fought to keep his voice down to not disrupt the now sleeping twins. "Nothing about me is different."

Zoro snorted. " You don't think I notice your earlier mornings and later nights in the past month? Or the fact that you've moved your chair closer to the girls at meals? Or maybe that you keep your distance from me? And lets not forget the most important. No sexual contract at all. Not even a small peck."

Zoro waited for an answer but was greeted with silence. Sanji stayed quiet. He knew what he had done. He just didn't think it was noticeable.

"Do you not want to be with me Sanji?"

Sanji stared at Zoro in shock. He remained quiet the entire time resulting in Zoro asking the question more clearly.

"Is that it? It's that you don't want to be together, isnt it? You feel forced to be with me and the kids? If that's the case then-"

Sanji cut Zoro off off quickly. "How could you even think that?" The slowness in the way Sanji asked made Zoro cautious. To him it was a little taste of deja vu.

Zoro heard movement on the deck and tried to end their conversation. "Look. Jus- Just forget I said anything."

Zoro turned to exit the kitchen and missed the sound of Sanji's footfalls. As soon as Zoros hand touched the knob, Sanji swung him around. He wasn't even in the right state of mind to notice what he was doing. And where he was doing it.

"What the hell Sanji?!" Zoro asked shocked and angry.

He cursed when he saw the look in Sanji's eyes. He was past the stage of being spoken to. However, Zoro didn't care much about that at the second. Zoro looked over the cooks shoulder and watched the kids throwing a fit. Without a doubt, they were looking for one of their parents.

Zoro tried to push pass Sanji but was shocked when the cook pushed him hard causing his back to hit the door. Balling his fists, Zoro yelled at Sanji.

"What the fu-move cook. The kids ar-"

"How could you even ask that?" Sanji said ignoring Zoro's plead for him to move. "You cant just come in here and tell me to forget you said those things. You cant just question our relationship. I risked a lot going into this with you and I'll be damned if-"

A second later, the wall beside the door was torn down. Before either Zoro or Sanji could do anything, a voice spoke up.

"What's going on in here?" Luffys voice rang through the air.

Zoro didn't answer and instead pushed passed a dumbfounded Sanji to get to the babies. Sanji just stared at his crew members who looked shocked at the situation. Remembering what was going on before, Sanji turned towards Zoro.

"Zoro. I'm so sor-"

"Save it."

Zoros voice made everyone flinch from its hardness. Sanji was the first to recover.

"Zor-"

"Just shut up!" Zoro yelled towards Sanji who became speechless. He was now carring both kids in their seats. "I don't know whats wrong with you and right now, I don't care. What I do know, Cook, is that your problem is getting out of hand. You didn't even care that our kids were crying. " Zoro started to leave but stopped and spoke again. "You need to see a therapist on the island. Cuz' I think your fucked up in the head right now cook."

With that, Zoro left. He was no longer hungry and he didnt want the kids anywhere near Sanji and the way he was now.

Everyone stood in the kitchen stunned. They heard some of what was going on but never would they had thought it would escalate the way it did. The girls moved away from the other crew members and walked in the direction Zoro had gone. It signalled for everyone else to go back to what they were doing. They wanted to talk to Sanji but from the look on his face, he needed some time alone.

When the girls reached Zoro's room, they walked right inside. In the room, the babies were in their crib, drifting to sleep slowly. Zoro stood watching them drift off before they finally did fall a sleep. He turned towards his bed and walked to it, knowing the girls were watching him. When he got to it, he laid down on his back and closed his eyes.

A moment later, Zoro felt the bed dip on both sides of him before he felt 2 bodies lay beside him. They laid in silence for a while before someone spoke.

"What was that about?" Nami whispered.

Zoro sighed. "I don't really know. I only confronted him about his behavior ."

Robin turned her head a little and whispered to Zoro. "Did you ask him if he didn't want to be with you?"

Zoro nodded his head and both girls sighed.

"You hurt his feeling Zoro. You doubted his own judgement." Nami whispered.

"It was weird though." Zoro said, ignoring what Nami said. "It felt like deja vu."

Both girls turned towards Zoro and asked "How?"

"Do you remember that dream I told you about?The one where the crews on the beach and stuff." Zoro asked amd waited until he felt the girls nod before continuing. "Well it almost felt the same. He kind of asked the same question in the same tone and everything. It was weird."

"I see." Robin whispered.

The room was quiet for a moment until Nami spoke. "Are you guys over?"

Zoro contemplated the question. He spoke after coming to a conclusion. "No. Neither of us want that."

Both girls turned to him and waited for him to continue. Sighing, he did just that. "Its just weird the way things are now but at the same time it's normal. I've never seen him like that before and it wasn't an experience I want to see again. I just want him to get better, you know. It just hurts a little right now to see him act so.. and the kids...-" Zoro trailed off and chuckled tiredly. "I don't know."

The girls nodded. They knew Zoro was in love with Sanji and only wanted the best for their relationship. But at the same time, he wanted what was best for the kids. And that's what was the most important. The kids.

Getting up, the girls told Zoro they would check up on him later. They were hungry and even though Zoro wasn't, they told him they would bring his food to him. He thanked them and decided to just take a small nap. Maybe then the feeling in his stomach would leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ATTENTION: DURING SANJI INTERNAL FIGHT, IT WILL OBVIOULY BE HIM AND HIS CONCIOUS SPEAKING. TO IDENTIFY BOTH SANJI WILL BE HYPHEND ('I AM SAD') AND HIS CONCIOUS BOLD ( **HEY** ). OKAY?! CONTINUE ON LOVELIES

In the kitchen, Sanji was fuming. He was not mad that the wall next to the kitchen door was patched up with wood. Franky will fix it properly later. He wasn't even mad that breakfast wasn't fully made yet meaning he was behind schedule. What he was mad about was Zoro. Not mad at him but mad at the argument they had. He knew it was coming but the damn idiot-

"Ughh." Sanji slammed the knife into the potato he was cutting. He took a deep breath and continued to cut them properly. All the while he was having an internal argument with himself. Again.

'How could he even- I haven't done anything to make him think like that? I've been handling the situation pretty good, haven't I?'

 **Well that would depend on what you call good. I mean he had a point you know.**

'There were no solid facts though. He just went on accusing and accusing. He didn't even consider how I felt when he said them.'

 **You didn't exactly care how** _ **he's**_ **felt for the last month.**

'I cared.'

 **Uhuh.**

'I did. I _do_ .I care about him. It just not a good time right now.'

 **You don't have to tell me. As your conscious, I know everything about you.**

'Right. I forgot.'

 **Whatever. You need to focus on the matter at hand. You** _ **need**_ **to tell him what's going on.**

'I can't tell him. He'll think I'm a pus-'

 **Please. That's the last word I need you to say. I'm not sure if you noticed but you're more of a dick than that.**

'A gay joke. Very funny. Except I'm not gay.'

 **What do you mean you're not gay? You've been with him for the past se-**

' _HE_ would never approve of that. Hell, _he_ wouldn't approve of this.'

 **Just tell him you damn Ingr-**

"Sanji?" A soft, small voice pulled Sanji away from his internal argument. Personally, He was happy that the conversation ended.

Turning around, Sanji tried to act calm. "Yes Chopper?"

"Is everything alright?" Chopper asked as he eyed Sanji closely.

"Of course it is. Breakfast will be done in a moment." Sanji answered as he retrieved plates for the table.

Chopper took the plates and set the table while Sanji got the food together. "That's not what I meant." Chopper shot a glance at Sanji. "I meant with you and Zoro."

Chopper saw the way Sanji froze. After a moment, however, Sanji continued as if nothing had happened.

"Me and Zoro are fine. We just had a fight. That's all." Sanji answered as he moved bowls to the table.

"He mentioned a therapist." Chopper added.

"He was mad." Sanji said as he set the bowls down. He turned to grab the pots to put food on the plates. While doing this, he said "He didn't mean it."

Chopper stared at Sanji's back for a moment before speaking again. "Zoro always says what he mean."

Without looking at Chopper, Sanji moved towards the table to put the food on the plates. "Chopper. Go tell everyone breakfast I done."

Chopper stared at Sanji for a second. When he realized that Sanji wasn't going to speak more on the topic, Chopper let out a side. He proceeded to tell the crew that breakfast was ready but to wait a few minutes before going into the kitchen. No one argued. They all knew that Sanji needed to get himself together before it was safe to enter.

Hearing the door creak, Zoro opened his eyes. He saw the girls come in quickly. He began to sit up but Nami signaled that they were only there for a quick visit resulting in him leaning on his arm instead.

"We are sorry we couldn't bring you your breakfast, Zoro." Robin said lowly, but loud enough for him to hear. He had forgotten that they were going to bring him breakfast but, true to her word, there was no plate of food present.

"Sanji _insisted_ on bringing it." Nami said with a bit of anger in her voice. He assumed he was still angry.

"Which I why we will be going now." Robin said quickly. She grabbed Nami's arm and rushed them both out. Before the door closed, Zoro heard Robin say "Best of luck." Nami muttered something similar mixed with the death threat of a certain cook.

Falling back on the bed, Zoro let out a sigh. He was way too tired to do anything. Better yet, he just didn't want to deal with Sanji. A moment later, the door opened again. Sanji walked into the room with the plate of food and sat down. Sanji watched as Zoro sat up. When he was fully seated, Sanji handed over the plate. Zoro gladly took it and ate. All the while Sanji watched.

Leaning back in the chair near the bed, Sanji watched Zoro sadly. As he stared at him, a voice in his head spoke.

 **Tell him.**

'No. Not yet. I have to make sure this is what I want first.'

 **You're going to screw this up. Royally. I know it.**

'I got this.'

"Why the hell are you watching me eat?" Zoro asked, bringing Sanji back to reality.

"Is it a crime to watch you eat?" Sanji responded.

"No. But its creepy." Zoro said as he continued to eat.

"I'm Sorry." Sanji said. He watched Zoro ignore him and continued, "I just have a lot going on right now. I want to- no. I need to do this no my own." Sanji felt Zoro's eyes on him. "I mean that it's a problem that only I can fix. I didn't want you to think I didn't care."

Sanji looked Zoro in the eyes. "I do care. I need you to know that. I promise that from now until forever, I will always care about you. But I need to know if the feelings mutual. I need you to promise me they are. "

"You already know how I feel, Cook." Zoro muttered.

"But I want to hear you say it." Sanji said.

Zoro felt the feeling in his gut but hid his worry about it. "This is Cheesy."

Sanji watched Zoro put his plate to the side. "Please. Just do it."

Sighing loudly, Zoro looked Sanji in the eye and spoke. "I promise that from now until forever, I will always care about you."

"Good." Sanji smiled wide. He then went to grab the plate but instead leaned close to Zoro. "Do you forgive me now?"

Zoro fought the smile that was forming on his lips. "I'll think about it."

"Why can't you just forgive me, Marimo?" Sanji said as he touched his forehead to Zoro's.

"Because you're an asshole." Zoro said with a smile.

"You're a bigger asshole." Sanji said.

"No I'm not." Zoro said moving his head back a little.

"Oh, but you do." Sanji said, making Zoro's eyebrows raise. "Its way bigger since I've been fucking you."

Zoro scowled and cursed when his cheeks got hot. Sanji took to laughing at his Marimo.

"I won't get over the fact that green and pink go so well together." Sanji said between laughs. He was referring to Zoro's hair and his blush.

Zoro's scowl deepened. He went to push Sanji away from him but Sanji felt that coming and pushed Zoro onto his back.

Still laughing, Sanji said "Aww. Are you mad at me again?"

"Shut up, Cook!" Zoro yelled. He got ready to yell more but was silenced when Sanji started tickling him.

Zoro fought to keep his voice down. He was happy that the kids were mostly hard sleeper but he still fought to lower his voice.

"Cook-"Zoro couldn't get much through with hi constant laughter. When Sanji first found out he was ticklish, it went on forever.

"No way, Marim-"

Sanji was cut off by the voice of Franky. "We reached the island, bros."

His voice came from the night stand, Sanji opened it and answered the snail shaped phone. "Thanks Franky."

"No problem Sanji-bro." Franky said. "Nami want you down here thought Sanji. ASAP."

"But Why?" Sanji asked.

"Because I said so. Now get your ass up here and let Zoro rest, And when I see him, he better look happy cuz' if not _I'll rip your ba-"_

Nami was cut off by Robin. "Please come to the deck Cook-san. And were very sorry about that swordsman –san." After a moment, a click was heard. It signaled that the call disconnected.

Sighing loudly, Sanji turned towards a worn out Zoro. "Looks like I have to go."

Leaning over, Sanji pecked Zoro on the lips before grabbing the now dirty dishes. He then left the room. As soon as he left, Zoro let out a sigh. He got up and fixed the bed. He then laid down and thought about the way Sanji acted today. The only explanation was that he suddenly became bipolar.

"He needs a doctor." He said out loud. _"ASAP_." With that, Zoro turned over and went back to sleep, too tired to do anything else.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You got to understand that Sanji definitely has a problem and it had something to do with a 'him'. Don't worry, you won't have to wait very long to find out what really wrong with Sanji. Chapter 4 will be up soon so there won't be a long wait. With graduation and summer approaching I'll have way more time for this. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zoro woke from his nap feeling energized. He still felt the same feeling in his stomach but he decided to ignore it at the moment. Getting up, Zoro made his way to the crib. Inside, the twins were playing with their stuffed bears. Zoro stood over the crib and just watched them for a moment. He watched them with a smile and thought of

He took a glance at the clock and then the window before smiling. The sun was shining brightly on the islands dock. He could make out the various people and shops and decided that tomorrow he would take the kids out for a stroll. They didn't really get to take one due to the duration of time between islands and the weather of them.

"How does a stroll sound tomorrow, shrimps?" Zoro asked the twins.

They turned to him and made various noises that Zoro would always label as cute. Wiping their face of slob he said "I think we deserve a little fresh air too."

Picking both kids up, Zoro placed them in their seats. He made sure that there was no way that they could fall out before leaving the room. He walked out on the deck and placed the babies on the grass, but still in their seats.

He looked around and saw that the wall next to the gallery door was fixed properly. He had a feeling that Franky had to pay for that wood from his pocket. Turning back around, Zoro quickly retrieved his workout supplies and placed them a few feet away from the kids. He had decided that since it was hot he would workout and then they would eat.

Stepping off of the grass, Zoro made his way to an odd patch of wood on the deck. It was a compartment for some of the kids toys that they played with outside. Surprisingly, it was Franky's idea to put it there. Opening the compartment, Zoro took the toys out and set it near the twins. Unbuckling them, he placed them with the toys and made sure they were okay before going to his workout equipment. Taking a deep breath, Zoro started his workout and didn't stop once.

About an two hour and a half later, Zoro had finally finished. He was able to put his noon workout together with his morning one since he had slept in. It all worked out though because the kids weren't fussing or anything. Putting his weights down, Zoro stood up and took a look around. The sun was still high in the sky but Zoro could tell that nights came quick for this island.

Quickly putting the weights away, Zoro made his way to the kids. He took the toys they weren't playing with and put them back in the hidden compartment.

Picking up the kids, Zoro moved to the kitchen. He made them some food and fed them while Zoro munched on a Mikan.

The entire time, Zoro thought of how strange it was for Sanji to be roaming the island.

When Zoro was making the food, he saw that the things Sanji needed for the ship were present. He knew exactly what Sanji had got because he had read the list the day before. Zoro had wanted to make sure that everything the babies had needed were on the list too. Just thinking of why Sanji was out made Zoro's stomach drop. He still had the feeling that Sanji didn't wholeheartedly want to be in their relationship.

Trying to stay calm, Zoro turned his focus on the kids. Sadly, his mind just went to Sanji again. Zoro began thinking of how they would raise their kids if they did separate. The thought made Zoro's heart clench. He was so far gone in love with a bipolar love cook and he knew that it was so bad for him. The worst part was that Zoro always knew he was a problem but he was the one to take on such challenges.

Hearing the kitchen door open, Zoro turned to look who it was. When he saw it was, he immediately turned away. He fed the kids the small amount of food left. As Sanji put the few extra things he brought away, Zoro took deep breaths. The feeling in his stomach was now attacking him in ten folds. Once calm enough to speak, Zoro noticed Sanji moving to leave.

Turning towards him curiously, Zoro asked " Where are you going?"

Sanji turned around with a strange expression. He stared at Zoro for a second before replying. " I'm sleeping at a hotel tonight."

For a second, Zoro's heart stopped. "What?"

"I said I'm sleeping at a hotel tonight Marimo or did you go deaf. The therapist recommended a day away." Sanji said. He stared at Zoro for a second before saying, "That is what you wanted, right? For me to see a therapist?"

Zoro sat quiet for a second before speaking. "Does Nami know?"

Sanji rolled his eyes and opened the door while responding. "No."

"But Nami said-"

"I know what Nami _said_ Moss Head. I'll handle it." Sanji replied hurriedly, as he moved out the door.

Zoro stared after him for a second. He felt like, no, he knew that something was wrong but ignored it. He replayed the scene in his head again before looking at the twins. He watched them stare at the door before they turned to him. Sighing Zoro began speaking to them.

"I guess it's just us tonight, Shrimps.

" **I know this chapter is short but there's a reason for it. Be prepared for a lot of drama loves, because a WHOLE lot is coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zoro woke the next morning earlier than usual. With Sanji away, Zoro had to do his part and take care of the babies in the morning. Needless to say, Zoro _hated_ the mornings.

"Okay, Okay." Zoro muttered as he got out of bed. The babies were currently crying at the top of their lungs. "Calm down will ya."

Zoro checked the kid's diapers and realized he had to change them. As he changed them, Zoro tried to mutter reassurances to them to get them to stop crying. When he was done with the diapers, he quickly put the babies in their seat and moved towards the door. He made his way to the gallery, hoping the entire time that they would just shut up. All night, Zoro had problems with them. Apparently, they knew that Sanji wasn't present and it didn't sit well with them. As much as Zoro wanted to be mad at the babies, he couldn't. It was the first time that Sanji hadn't slept in the rom since they were born.

Zoro walked into the gallery and silently cheered in his head when Kairi and Daichi quieted down to a whimper. Setting them at the table, Zoro moved to get their breakfast. He grabbed a small snack for himself and sat back at the table. He began feeding the kids while he munched on his snack. Everything was fine for a few minutes but then Daichi started fussing.

"Oh Come _on_ , Dai!" Zoro yelled as he picked up the spoon he was using to feed them. Daichi had knocked it out of his hand. Zoro bent down and picked it up. As he lifted his head back up, Daichi took the small plate in front of Kairi and knocked it to the floor before doing the same to his own.

" _Seriously Dai_!?" Zoro yelled, trying to stay calm. He didn't want to make them cry from his anger.

As Zoro began to clean up the mess, the door to the cabin opened. He didn't know who it was but when they spoke, he silently got excited.

"Morning, Swordsman- kun." Robin said as she walked towards the kids. She bent down and grabbed the babies to clean them up while Zoro finished cleaning the little mess left.

"Morning." Zoro replied in a rough voice.

Zoro moved to throw the napkins with the mess away. As he was doing that, he finally registered that Nami, who had come in with Robin, had yet to move or speak. He turned around to ask what was wrong but his silent question was answered when she spoke.

"Where's Sanji?" Nami asked.

Zoro grew silent and just stared at Nami. Robin looked up and cast a glance around before adding on to what Nami said.

"From the looks of it, he didn't stay here last night." Robin said.

Zoro kept quiet and just stared at both girls. He was about to protest but Nami spoke before he could.

"Before you try and save his ass, I want you to know that if he _was_ here, _you_ wouldn't be up this early."

Sighing, Zoro gave up. He looked to the side and spoke. "He came in yesterday and said he was staying at the hotel. He said he took my advice and saw a therapist who recommended that we spend a night away from each other."

Zoro took a glance at the girls before putting his entire attention on Kairi and Daichi. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Robin observing him and Nami trying to find something to say. She opened her mouth and closed it back a few times before closing her eyes.

"How about we just get something to eat?" Nami asked.

Smiling, Zoro said "Sounds good." He turned to grab one of the kids but Robin stopped him.

"We will wash the babies, Swordsman-kun. You take care of yourself."

Zoro stood up straight and smiled contently at the girls. He thanked them and then left the room to wash. Once he left, Nami and Robin turned and looked at each other. They both were thinking the same thing. That Sanji was playing with fire.

"This is the store I was telling you about."

Zoro stared at the store that Nami and Robin had brought him to. It was a store dedicated to samurai's. Looking at the weapon in the window, Zoro was slightly impressed. The weapons were obviously made by a talented blacksmith. The sheath was made from a rare material and the handle was one of the rarest and most beautiful he had ever seen. It was the handle that molds itself to the users hand and makes it easy to use. He couldn't see the sword because of the sheath but he had a feeling that it matched the beauty of the handle and had incredible power. Zoro could just imagine how lightweight the weapon was.

"What do you think?" Nami asked.

The girls stared at Zoro as he calculated the weapons in the window and admired their craft. They enjoyed the rare look of admiration on his face. They have only ever seen it when he faced a strong opponent, talked of defeating Mihawk or if he was referencing Luffy's fighting skills.

"I like it." Zoro admitted. He continued to look at the weapons before turning to the girls. "I like the store a lot. Their weapons look remarkable and I can't wait to see what else they have. I'm sure their samurai clothing is just as good."

The girls smiled and turned to walk into the store. Zoro stared at them strangely before calling out to them. "Where are you guys going?"

Nami and Robin both stopped. They looked at Zoro and said in a 'isn't it obvious' tone "Into the shop."

"I can see that." Zoro said and added "I mean, _why_ are you going in there?"

"Do you not want to look inside?" Robin asked as she turned to face Zoro.

"Of course I do." Zoro answered.

Before he could add anything, Nami said "Then let's go."

"Not now." Zoro rushed out. "I'll go when Sanji gets back. That way the kids aren't around them. And right now, we're going to breakfast."

Nami sighed and began walking towards the restaurant they were going to eat at. Robin walked silently behind her. They weren't going to say anything out loud, but they were both disappointed. Robin had planned to look at some of the artifacts the place had in its possession while Nami wanted to see if she could find another weapon just for her. Zoro walked behind them, knowing how upset they were. He was disappointed too. He looked down at the sleeping twins in the stroller. He really wanted to check the shop out but there was no way he was going to have the kids around that. They were already around dangerous things with them being a part of a pirate crew but he refused to take them near weapons that could cause them harm.

When they reached the restaurant, the small group walked in. Nami spoke to the host. After a moment, he escorted them to their seats. As Zoro walked behind the girls with the stroller, he could feel some of the guest staring at him while others whispered about the babies. Once seated, the three adult looked at their menus. Knowing what they wanted quickly, they ordered as soon as the waiter came over. Once he left, a comfortable silence set in.

After a few moments, Nami spoke. "Zoro, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you look horrible."

"What do you mean?" Zoro questioned. When he looked in the mirror this morning, he thought he looked fine.

"You look extremely exhausted, Zoro." Robin said.

Zoro rolled his eyes. He had thought that they were talking about something serious.

"This is serious, Zoro." Nami stressed. In that moment, their food arrived. They had ordered a small, quick breakfast.

It took Zoro a moment longer to realize that he had said his thought out loud. Sighing, Zoro said "I am exhausted. They had trouble sleeping last night."

The three crew members began to eat. Robin looked at the babies while she chewed and instantly knew why they had trouble sleeping. "They're not used to Sanji being away, I suppose."

Zoro shrugged and went to say something else but was cut off.

"I thought he stayed out later, though." Nami said.

Turning to her, he said "Yeah, he does but he always managed to come in the room at some point."

Nami nodded and continued to eat. Robin and Zoro followed her lead and did the same. There was a comfortable silence at the table for a while. Not too long later, however, they were interrupted.

"Excuse me."

The table turned to see an old women standing beside them. The three members quickly noticed that a lot of the guest were staring in their direction, no doubt at the lady.

"Is this your baby?" The woman asked Zoro. When he nodded, she turned towards the two women. "So which one of you are the mother?"

Zoro, Robin and Nami looked at each other. When they looked at the women again, both girls pointed to Zoro, who went back to eating. The woman followed their hands and tried to make sense of what they were saying. She gave up and instead asked something else. "Where's the father then?"

Zoro began coughing and took a drink from his water. Nami took the moment to answer. "He's at a hotel. Following his therapist orders." She said the last part sarcastically.

"I see." The lady answered. She looked at Zoro and asked "If you don't mind, how are _you_ the 'mother' of these children?"

Zoro looked at the girls. Robin shrugged, not really interested in the conversation while Nami threw Zoro a look. He knew the look all too well. She wanted him to tell the lady the truth to see her reaction.

Clearing his throat, Zoro said "Well, I think we should go."

Robin put down her utensils and said "Agreed."

"What?" Nami asked, surprised. "I'm not even done eating."

"Well I _am_." Zoro said, as he cleaned his side of the table quickly.

"Take it to go." Robin said to Nami.

Instead of taking it to go, Nami glared at the women and stood up. She threw the bill money on the table and urged Robin to hurry up. The women continued to try and talk to them as they left their table and strolled a ways down the aisle.

"I am just inquiring that men cannot have children and it is very hurtful to hear you say that this one had one on his own. We do not shun the gays but we will not have a lying, deceitful person say such absurd th-"

"Look Lady," Nami said as she turned towards the women, cutting her off and making her stop in her place. "We don't have any reason to lie to you. He had the damn kids naturally because of a freaking potion that was sprayed on him. Now I'm going to give you a _warning._ Leave us the _HELL_ alone or else. You've already ruined our meal and lost a few of your customers so shut it."

Turning around, Nami continued to lead the way out of the restaurant. Once they were outside, she began ranting. "Can you believe the nerve of that lady? Questioning us. HA. She should've minded her business."

"How did you know she was the owner navigator-san?" Robin asked.

"Because she was on the wall at the front of the restaurant." Nami said.

It took her a moment to realize that Zoro was no longer walking behind them. Turning around, she lead Robin back towards him. "Hey Zoro. What's the big deal? The hell are you still in front of the store for?"

Nami continued to talk to him with Robin throwing in some words her and there but Zoro wasn't paying them any attention. He was too busy looking at the door to a hotel that was not too far from the shop. Zoro had forgotten that most restaurants are close to hotels because it brings in more customers. He had no idea that he would see Sanji. Especially not the way he was seeing him now.

"Zorooooo." Nami said, dragging his name out. She stared at his face for a second. He was just staring, with a shocked face and a little anger from what Nami could tell.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" she asked Robin. Nami waited for a response but received nothing.

Turning to Robin, Nami noticed she was staring in the same direction Zoro was staring in. "What?" Nami asked. "What the hell is wrong…" Nami turned in the same direction they had. "..with you guys?" The sight she saw surprised her. She had a bad feeling about Sanji but nothing like this.

Across the way, Sanji stood smoking outside of the hotel. He looked drained and exhausted. Near him was a girl. A pretty girl at that. She was talking to him as if they had known each other their entire lives. Sanji, on the other hand, looked uninterested. He wasn't really staring at anything so he didn't see his crew members watching him, waiting to see what would happen. They figures that Sanji had told her about the crew, however, because when she spotted them, she smiled.

Nami, Robin and Zoro watched her as she moved towards Sanji. She said something to him but he didn't really hear her. She then, grabbed his face and kissed him. Zoro waited for him to pull away but his stomach dropped when he did the opposite. Sanji had pulled the girl in after a few seconds and kissed her as if his life depended on it. Zoro turned away after a minute and made his way towards the ship with the kids. He left the girls behind and he knew that they wouldn't follow after him. When he was almost to the ship, he saw Franky and an idea popped into his head. Heading towards the cyborg, Zoro kept his head held high. He wasn't going to let Sanji play him like a fool anymore.

Nami and Robin continued to stare at the homewrecker and their cook. Both had different emotions going through their heads but they both had the same though going through their minds. The girls composed themselves and made their way towards Sanji and the girl. It was time for them to have a little _chat_ with the two.

 **Sorry I made you guys wait for this chapter. I hope you like it. This introduces a problem in Sanji and Zoro's relationship so I made it longer than Usual. Hope you guys like. Oh and if you have any questions or what not, feel free to message me. I respond to all messages.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure about this, Zoro?"

Zoro turned away from Franky for a second. He knew the level of seriousness in the question because Franky had dropped the bro. But Frankie was right. Was he sure about this? Did he really want to go through with this now? It would definitely mean a lot more time was lost on his part. And it would mean a lot more pain too.

Turning to Franky, Zoro started to speak.

" Actually, Neve-"

Zoro was interrupted by a small whine. He looked down and saw that Dai had taken Kai's pacifier because he knocked his away. Smiling slightly, Zoro reached in and searched for Dai's pacifier. Once found, he gave each baby their designated pacifier. It gave them enough comfort for them to stay quiet. Zoro stared at them a while longer. He knew what his choice had to be. It was no longer about him. It hadn't been since the babies were born and this was the right decision. It _had_ to be, for the twins sake.

"I'm sure." Zoro looked up at Franky with a serious face. " I've never been more sure in my life."

Franky watched Zoro for a moment with sadness in his eyes. Zoro spotted it and was about to comment but Franky spoke first.

"I'm not pitying you bro. I wouldn't do that. Not to you at least." Franky sighed and continued.

" I just want you to be happy."

The two stayed silent for a moment. Franky took the chance to change the mood. "BUT if it will make you happy then I'll be sure to do a _SUUUPEEERR_ job."

Zoro stared at Franky's usual pose and chuckled. "Thanks Franky."

"Don't mention it Bro. I'll just get what I need and get a move on." Franky hollered as he walked away.

Zoro laughed at him and looked down at the twins. Imitating a baby voice, he said "Let's find uncle Luffy and have some fun."

At that, the twins started laughing.

"Sanji..."

A shiver went down his spine before he turned around. Who he saw made his heart freeze and his head spin. Something told him that this was a bad idea.

"Nami-Swan, Robin - chwan. Wha-what are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing cook-san." Robin said with anger in her voice.

Sanji went to answer her question but was cut off by the girl he was with. When she began talking, he mentally face-palmed himself. It wasn't like he was in _enough_ trouble without her opening her mouth.

"I'm Izzy, Hi. We haven't met before, I don't believe." Izzy said as she held a hand out to the female pirates.

Not even turning to her, Nami said "What's it short for? Isabelle or stupid? I can't tell since you can't even talk straight."

Izzy immediately dropped her hand. The facial expression that appeared on Izzy's face was one of horror. Sanji just stood there staring at the ground. He knew that Izzy never experienced this type of hostility before. When you have as much money as her, you just want to be her friend.

"How cou-? Do you e-?" Izzy started to say but Robin intervened.

"Izzy, was it?" Robin asked. Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "I understand that what Nami said has upset you. Unfortunately, I am unable to feel any sympathy for you due to my anger. I would love to show you just how angry I am, but trouble on the island is the last thing I want."

Sanji clenched his eyes shut. How could he be in this situation? All he wanted was to make sure he was right? To make sure that he wanted his life the way it was? Sanji was then interrupted by Izzy.

"Blackleg Sanji," Sanji cringed. He had always hated her backwards talk. "Are you going to let these...these.. insubordinates speak to me like that? Are you not a man? Are you not with me?"

At that, Sanji immediately looked up. "What? Am I _with_ you?"

The way Sanji asked the question resulted in two different reactions. Both Nami and Robin were confused while Izzy was livid.

"Well why do you think I came all the way out here Sanji?! I don't do this for just anyone?" Izzy screamed.

Sanji noticed a lot of heads beginning to turn their way and straightened up. He turned to Izzy and spoke. "Look. Can we just go somewhere and speak about this?"

"I agree." Nami said with a smirk. She was enjoying the stupid girls anger.

"How does the room you booked sound? I'm sure you still have it Ms...Izzy was it?" Robin added with the least amount of care towards the angered female.

"Whatever!" Izzy yelled as she stomped back towards the hotel. Sanji watched her and relaxed back into his slouched position.

"Sanji."

Sanji looked up to his crew members and prayed for a good ending to the day. He opened his mouth to speak but Nami spoke first.

"You should follow after her." Nami teased. "Wouldn't want you missing out on our conversation." Nami said as she headed towards the hotel with Robin behind her.

"Do try to come, Sanji." Robin called over her shoulder. "You can't leave three angry women in a room alone. Anything could happen."

At that, both Robin and Nami chuckled. Danji watched them disappear the through the hotel door. Sanji took a moment to compose himself before he followed the girls. As he walked in and saw all three girls standing angrily near the elevator, Sanji hoped that everything would be done soon.

 **Hey guys. I am so sorry for the long wait. I just started college and i was adapting to its ways before doing another chapter. I know this one is short but i've already started writing the other one. I won't make any promises but it should be up by the end of the weekend. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sanji walked calmly behind the girls as they all made their way to the room. He watched as Izzy marched angrily down the hall but, of course, she tried to make it look pretty. Behind her was both Robin and Nami. They were laughing at her anger. 'They could at least hide their amusement' Sanji thought as he continued to watch them.

Once at the end of the hall, Izzy unlocked the door and slammed the door open. It hit the wall with a loud bang causing Nami to laugh louder and Sanji to flinch. Robin just took to announcing her thoughts.

"Don't you think you should be a little less aggressive . People do live here and I don't believe you own the place." Robin said calmly as she took a seat on the bed. Nami sat down beside not even a moment later.

"Well Daddy will pay for it." Izzy said as she sat down at her makeup table angrily. "I mean he really doesn't have to since he owns the island and all."

When Izzy saw slight curiosity in both Nami and Robin's face, she smiled and looked at Sanji from the corner of her eye. He had just taken up the wall next to the door. Izzy smiled widely for a moment before turning towards Sanji and saying innocently "Sanji-Kun, right ?"

Sanji felt an unpleasant shiver go down his spine when she purred his name the way she did. He looked up from the ground and found three sets of eyes on him. Clearing his throat Sanji answered.

"Yeah."

Izzy made a small noise of happiness before turning to fix her makeup. She felt happy for having something over the girls. Nami could sense her happiness and got slightly angry about it.

"For a homewrecker, you seem quite happy." Nami commented.

Sanji sucked in a breath and put his full attention on Nami. 'Homewrecker?' he thought.

Izzy spoke while Sanji thought. "Look. Sanji and I have been together for as long as I can remember." Sanji looked back at her with surprise. Izzy turned towards Nami and Robin before continuing. "If anyone is the 'homewrecker' it's you for having a baby with my boyfriend."

Robin and Nami studies Izzy closely before looking at Sanji. Just as Robin went to ask him about it, Sanji began to talk.

"Im sorry, but I'm just a tad bit lost." Sanji said, gaining a smiling Izzy's attention. "We haven't gone out or spoken since the day I was promoted to head chef. Yesterday was the first time we've met in years."

The smile on Izzy's face suddenly turned to a scowl. "Yeah and I told you that I won't be dumped."

"That's not your decision."

"Actually it is. Besides your _father_ thinks We'd be _perfect_ for each other." Izzy ended sweetly.

Sanji flinched slightly at the mention of his father and it did not go unnoticed by the occupants in the room. "Look. I told you that we would only spend the night together."

"Well, I would have left but then I found out you had kids!" Izzy said standing up from her chair, suddenly filled with anger. "Why would you have a baby with one of these idiots instead of me? Am I not good enough?"

"Kids?" Sanji asked startled. How had she found out about the babies? He made sure not to mention it.

"UGHHH... I saw them with some green haired guy. Why do you think I just suddenly kissed you out of nowhere? " Izzy said.

Sanji saw that she was still speaking but he was no longer listening. He saw Nami get up and yell at Izzy accusingly while Robin sat, observing. Sanji paid them little attention though. Izzy had saw Zoro. Nami and Robin was with Zoro. The babies were with Zoro. Nami and Robin approached him without Zoro. They came without Zoro.

Sanji held the wall for a moment, repeating it again and again in his head. He wasn't with them. They came without him but he was with them earlier. Izzy kissed him. The girls saw. Which means….Which means that...That...Zoro. Sanji sucked in a breathe. He suddenly felt lightheaded. He didn't notice the girls in the room at all. He didn't notice that they stopped arguing to watch Sanji. They watched as he whispered to himself and used the wall to pull him closer to the bed. They watched as he got to the bed and fell in dismay on it. he was not sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, shaking.

"Sanji?"

"Sanji-Kun?"

"Cook-san?"

Sanji heard the voices from a distance but he was too distracted. Zoro had saw him. He saw Izzy kiss him. He saw him kiss Izzy back. And he knew that their relationship was already on thin ice. Very Very thin ice.

Sanji heard the voices again and turned to see three worried females. He opened his mouth to speak but felt something drop in his hands. When he looked down, he realized that it was water. More and More drops came before he noticed that he was actually crying. By now, the girls were around him, asking him if he was okay.

"I Fucked Up."

The girls went quiet and waited for him to continue.

"I fucked up so bad." Sanji whined before covering his face with his hands, "He'll never forgive me. He'll end it all. The progress." Sanji looked up to a sad Robin and Nami. He noticed Izzy's face was one of shock. "Why? Why would you do that if you thought they were my kids?"

Izzy opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. He continued. "The guy was their father. Well mother, actually." Sanji said as he wiped his tears. "I am the father of those kids. " Looking at Izzy's face again, Sanji laughed. "OH Izzy, how does it feel to have dated a gay man. OR I guess it's more accurate to say a straight man with a gay man."

 **WINTER BREAK IS FINALLY HERE GUYS**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hmmm.."

Zoro stared at the intersection in front of him. He looked left and then right. Sighing, Zoro willed himself to look behind him. Zoro sucked in a breath and tried to calm down. He was on the road of the shopping district just 30 minutes ago but now, all he saw was trees. And to make things worse, he had been walking around for the past 20 minutes trying to figure out how to get back.

"Stupid trees." Zoro said as he took the right path. "They just keep moving."

Looking down in the stroller, Zoro made a face at the babies. He's been keeping his temper down by making them laugh and it was actually working. Dai even tried to make the face back while Kai tried to reach out for him. The scene just made Zoro chuckle before he focused back on the pathway.

"Looks like you're having fun."

Stopping instantly, Zoro looked around. He didn't see anyone but he knew he heard someone speak. Glancing at his hip, Zoro cursed under his breath. He stole a glance at the babies before speeding up his pace down the path. He didn't have his swords and the babies were now in danger. As Zoro approached the end of the path, he felt a chill go down his spine. They were definitely being watched.

"No need to be scared." The voice spoke.

Zoro halted once again and looked at the forest again. as he searched for forms of life, he stole glances at the babies. They didn't look too happy with the seriousness that was now present on Zoro's face. He tried smiling at them, but he knew that it came out more like a grimace. While Zoro's eyes searched behind him, he noticed silence take up the forest. Hoping that the danger was gone, Zoro brought his eyes forward and gripped the stroller hard.

"Hi Zoro."

Zoro gritted his eyes at the man in front of him but stayed calm.

" _Enel_."

Zoro pushed past the man who called himself a god. Out of _all_ the people that could have been messing with him, it _had_ to be the idiot with the long ear lobes and privacy invading problems.

"I do _not_ have privacy invading problems." Enel said to Zoro while he walked beside him.

'I should just think. I mean who needs to talk when he listens to your thoughts anyway, right,' Zoro thought.

"I would actually appreciate talking more." Enel said with a small frown. "I actually have to use energy to listen to your thoughts."

Zoro stayed quiet and kept walking. another intersection came up and he decided to turn right again instead of taking the left or straight path. As he began to turn, however, Enel stopped him. Zoro glared back at him and opened his mouth to yell but Enel spoke first.

"If we take the straight path, we'll get to Luffy quicker."

Zoro stared at him before walking forward. Of course this path was the fastest to get to Luffy, he knew that. All he wanted to do was take a slightly longer path to enjoy his walk with the kids.

Enel glanced at Zoro and made a face at him. He then looked at the stroller and tried to glance inside. "Are those the babies?"

"Yeah." Zoro replied after he glanced at them quickly.

Enel rolled his eyes at the quick and short response. "What's their names?" Enel pushed on.

After a brief silence, Zoro said " Daichi and Kairi."

"Uhuh." Enel stared at the babies and realized that he could remember who their father was suppose to be. "Last name?"

Enel watched Zoro's face and was shocked at the expression he saw but he tried to focus on the words that he was saying instead.

"It's Blackleg. Daichi and Kairi Blackleg."

Zoro pushed past a stunned Enel. The look on his face was one of pure heartbreak and fatigue. Enel repeated the last name over and over in his head before it clicked.

"Sanji Blackleg."

Looking towards a retreating Zoro, Enel whispered to himself. "Looks like you managed to break the great swordsman ."

With that, he caught up to Zoro. It was better to get him to Luffy before he got lost again.

"You're….no...wha..?!"

Izzy backed up until her back hit a wall. She stared at the man in front of her with disbelieving eyes. It was impossible. They had sex the night before, granted she did got him drunk to do it but it still happened. A gay man wouldn't have sex with a girl, right? You can't be straight and in love with someone gay without being gay, right?

Sanji stared at Izzy before looking at the girls. hey were still angry but they looked sad, too. "You understand that this wasn't my plan right? I wasn't trying to hurt him?"

Nami and Robin looked at Sanji with conflicting thoughts. Nothing changed the fact that he was with Izzy last night and today. And that doesn't give him a reason to kiss her either.

Sanji continued speaking once he saw the look in their eyes. "What am I supposed to do?"

Robin went to respond to Sanji but Izzy cut her off.

"How long have you known?"

Sanji stared at the female across from him. She looked angry and had tear streaks on her face. The girls saw the way she looked and felt a little bad for her. But it was an extremely little feeling they felt.

"How long did you know that you were gay for?" She spoke with an edge to her voice.

"I'm not-"

"Well, _Whatever you are_ , how long have you known?" Izzy hissed. She no longer cared about the details but that fact just couldn't be overlooked.

Sanji stared at Izzy before looking at the ground. "It started...maybe….around 8 months ago?"

Though Sanji seemed unsure about his answer, Izzy still got angry. "I can't believe this."

Walking around the room quickly, Izzy collected the few items that she had in the room. The bigger objects she left for later. She would have her father send someone for them. She felt eyes on her the entire time and tried to contain her anger. There was no way she was sleeping in this room after hearing that he was gay, or in love with a gay person, or whatever he wanted to fucking be. All she knew was that she didn't want to be apart of it.

Sanji watched Izzy silently, contemplating what to say to her. He didn't mean for this to happen.

Izzy approached the door and without a glance behind her. A moment later and she was gone.

Sanji let out a sigh and flopped back on the bed. _What am I going to do? He's not going to talk to me, Izzy is pissed and then there's dad_. Sanji continued to think but stopped when Robin began talking.

"Sanji," Robin said looking at the far away wall. She paused before putting all her attention on Sanji. "as angry as I am with you, I know that you can't be that stupid."

"Agreed." Nami said. "So, What's going on?"

Sanji opened his mouth to speak but Robin stopped him quickly.

"And Sanji, Please tell the truth. From your reaction, your father plays a part so don't leave anything out."

Taking a deep breath in, Sanji calmed himself. He got up from the bed and moved towards the windowsill, where he decided he would sit for the conversation. Though he felt the girl's eyes on him, Sanji took to looking out the window as he got out a cigarette and lighting it. Letting the smoke out, Sanji turned his gaze towards the girls. They had gotten comfortable on the bed and waited for him. After taking another pull of the cigarette, Sanji started.

"Let's see." He said looking at the ceiling for a moment. "I guess I should start by saying that my father isn't my real father."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Story of Zeff is basically the same one told in One Piece with a few additions.**

Sanji took a quick glance at the girls. They looked confused but remained quiet.

"My parents were business people. They weren't rich or anything, but they were striving to create an empire of sorts. There was a time that they had given up hope, thinking that they would never be able to get anyone to invest in their dreams. I didn't want that, though. I wanted them to be happy and to reach their dream because was going to do the same. Even as a young boy, my dream of finding the All Blue and being the best cook was still there. "

Blowing out smoke, Sanji continued his trip down memory lane.

"I had gotten a job on a boat called the Orbit when I turned 9. I wasn't the head cook but I didn't expect to start as one. I knew that I had to earn it." Sanji hit the cigarette on the window sill to get rid of the ashes before continuing.

"Anyway, when I told my parents they were ecstatic. The Orbit was a ship where a lot of rich people went and I had just gotten them in. I was happy for them. After a few years however, the Orbit wanted to celebrate its success by cruising through the North Blue for a while. It was their way of getting more customers. My parents agreed on the condition that they could come along and the Boss agreed. The first few weeks went smoothly, we had met a lot of people and I had been able to create a few small dishes but then the Orbit was attacked."

Sanji closed his eyes and hummed. "I remember the night clearly. It was beginning to look stormy outside. I dropped what I was doing and ran on deck to see where my parents were. It was a disaster. There were pirates everywhere. I tried to ignore my fear of them though and kept searching. I didn't find them anywhere though. And once I started to panic, I forgot about my surroundings." Opening his eyes, Sanji said "But then I bumped into him."

"Zeff the pirate." Sanji said, still in awe of the whole situation.

"He was a famous pirate." Robin added.

"Yes and very dangerous." Sanji said without turning towards them. "When I had bumped into him, I tried to run but the ship rocked hard so I fell overboard. In the next few seconds, more and more bodies fell in the water, both dead or alive, both belonging to either the pirates or the ship members. I realized that it was because of the storm"

Sighing, continued. "Honestly, I thought that I was going to die. I mean I had come to the point where I had already believed that my parents had died. A second later I passed out. When I woke up, I was on a giant rock with Zeff. No pirates or ship in sight. Zeff told me to take my portion of food and go on the other side of the giant rock to wait for a ship to pass. I put up a fight but I ended up doing what he said. After about a week, ii realized that Zeff kept the larger portion of food for himself and so I went and tried to steal some of it, only to find out that it was treasure. Not even a moment later, I found out that he had given up his leg to save me. I was forever in his debt. I decided to spend the rest of my life in debt to Zeff. To make him happy, I would become the best chef. I would be the best son he never had. I will represent Zeff in anything I do,"

Sanji turned to face the girls. "He didn't just save me. He taught me everything I know. He passed all his skills to me, from cooking to fighting to relationships."

Putting out his cigarette, Sanji stood up and spoke. "We spoke not too long ago and he said that I should start settling down. I don't know how he feels about the whole gay love stuff so I kept everything that's happened to myself."

"But he probably won't even care." Nami said, trying not to feel sympathetic towards the crew's cook. "You should have at least told him about the kids.

Sanji snorted and put his cigarette out. Standing up, Sanji said "Yeah and then say "The mothers a guy", yeah right".

Walking towards the door, Sanji motioned for the girls to follow. He knew that their time in the room would be over soon and he did not feel like talking to anyone at the moment. He barely wanted to speak to the girls but they are crewmates.

As Robin and Nami walked down the hall behind Sanji, they thought about the current predicament. First, Sanji ignores Zoro because of a conversation with his father. Then, he meets an old ' _friend_ ' on the island and gets drunk enough to have sex with her. Zoro sees the said cook kissing the old 'friend' and leaves while the girls deal with the problem. Lastly, Sanji makes things a little clearer but it doesn't exactly change anything.

Once the group gets outside, Robin speaks up. "So, what are you going to do with Zoro now?"

Sanji turned and looked at the girls. "I don't know." Looking up at the sky, Sanji tried to find the right words to say. "There's an island about a week and some days out. Zeff said that's where he's staying with some of the cooks. Something about helping an old friend out for a while."

Looking back at the girls, Sanji continued. "I'm guessing that we'll probably stop there to restock. So, in that time, I need to make things right with Zoro and…."

"And?" the girls urged Sanji to keep talking.

"AND… introduce Zeff to him and the kids. As my boyfriend, at the very least."

Turning around, Sanji started for the ship. He needed to do something to clear his mind so he was going to shower. Then, he was going to cook and clean. Hopefully, if he had some spare time, he could go looking for more things to cook before leaving.

Nami and Robin watched Sanji go. Once he was out of hearing, they turned and walked down the shopping district to buy some clothes. As they were walking, Nami started to speak.

"So, he wasn't trying to hurt Zoro?"

Robin stopped and eyed a dress in a window before speaking. "Apparently not. He was trying to be the ideal son is what it sounded like."

"But Zoro's not gonna be okay with that." Nami said as they walked into the dress store.

"Knowing him, he will make sure Sanji regrets what he did." Robin said picking up clothes. "We'll have to convince him _just_ to hear Sanji out."

Nami sighed and turned away from the rack she was at to look at Robin. "I don't know what to do in this situation and it's not even my problem." Walking over to Robins rack, Nami said "Right now, you could say that we're all Zoro has to talk to but what if he feels like we're, you know, betraying him or something."

Robin stopped looking at the clothes for a moment and looked Nami in the eyes. "In order for him to get over Sanji, he has to understand him first." Turning back to the rack, Robin continued. "At least that's what I want to say. The only thing we can do is support him in any decision he makes and give him advice. He can't get mad at that."

Nami made a face but agreed. Turning towards the rack, Nami continued to think about the problem a hand. Zoro needed them so they would be there. But, he also needed Sanji and that's what they'll try to give him too. No matter what, Zoro _needs_ to be happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Zoro walked along side Enel through the small forest. He was starting to lose his patience with the man who kept talking to him or reading his mind.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to have a conversation with an old friend." Enel said, bringing Zoro back to reality.

Turning and glaring at the man, Zoro hissed at him quietly. "Would you stop doing that?"

Looking at the green haired swordsman from the side, Enel faked innocent. "Doing what? I've done nothing but keep you company."

Halting, Zoro sighed. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He only needed to deal with this nonsense until they got to Luffy. Making that his top priority, Zoro started to speak.

"I'm only with you until I get to Luffy. After that, I hope to never see you again."

"Ouch." Enel said as he touched his heart. "And here I thought you actually liked me."

When Enel noticed that his small attempt at banter did nothing to the swordsman but make him frown more, he dropped the act. "Don't worry. Your Captain should be a little ahead of the clearing we're about to reach."

Satisfied with the answer, Zoro continued walking. One he was side by side with the long eared god, Enel began to walk as well. Ignoring the presence of the man beside him, Zoro began to think happy thoughts. He was actually thinking of the kids. Glancing down at the stroller, Zoro offered a small smile to his son who was the only one awake at the moment. He watched as he bit his rattle, getting slob on it. It made him think of when the kid's teeth would come in. Frowning slightly, Zoro realized that he should probably get them teething rings on this island or the next. He decided to talk to the girls about it later.

While Zoro contemplated all of this, he did not notice the gaze that was upon him the whole time. Enel had been watching Zoro's facial expressions and reading his thoughts. It was interesting to know that someone who was known as a demon on the battle field could have such innocent thoughts. Glancing at the stroller, Enel also made a note of how protective the straw hats had become with them. Their fight with the marines a few months ago was not a secret. A rumor had even developed that Zoro didn't fight because of some illness but the roomer died down quickly. Little did they know that the story was quite true with the exception of the illness and addition of pregnancy. It made the swordsman more intriguing and, well, attractive to the God.

Enel turned away and stepped out of the clearing with the swordsman. The first thing that hit both men was the bright sunlight. Both men scrunched their eyes for a moment but did not stop walking. Zoro, however, did a moment later.

"Where the hell are we?" Zoro asked Enel as he took in their surroundings.

Around them was a beach. This beach, so it happens, was actually clear despite the nice weather. There were flowers that created a beautiful scent to roam through the air and the green on the trees were such a vibrant color. It was probably a place where couple went to be honest.

Enel looked around and then looked back at Zoro with a puzzled look. "Well, this is our first date silly. Don't you like it?"

Zoro gripped the handles of the stroller tightly, turning his knuckles white. He turned the stroller and walked past Enel. Noticing the reaction, the swordsman gave, Enel quickly turned to catch up to him. Looking at his face, he noticed how livid it looked.

"I'm guessing that you didn't find it funny." He responded stupidly earning a glare from Zoro.

"Do I _look_ like I found it funny?" Zoro asked through his clenched teeth.

'No, but- "

"Do you ever think about the things you do or are you doing this on purpose?" Zoro asked Enel after he stopped and turned towards him.

"What the _hell_ are you- "Enel stopped himself when he realized the scene that had crossed Zoro's mind. "Oh. _OH_. I am _so_ Sorry. I didn't know that…you know…you and him- "

"Forget it. "Zoro said. He turned around and kept walking. "Where is Luffy supposed to be?"

Enel sighed and walked behind the swordsman. "He should be through that are over there."

Zoro glanced back and then turned his gaze to the location that Enel was referring to. He hurried in that direction, leaving the God behind. Enel sighed and decided to continue following the green haired man. the area behind Zoro, Enel came face to face with the Straw hat captain and his second mate who both held huge smiles on their faces.

Zeroing in on Zoro's smile, Enel smirked. Yes. Enel knew for a fact that the man was both intriguing and attractive to him. Walking forward, Enel interrupted the small reunion to introduce himself to Luffy. Throwing a strange smile at Zoro, Enel watched the twitch that the man's eye did. It made him laugh. The man was almost perfect. Almost because he was a demon and Gods just didn't meddle with such creatures.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Enel stayed with Luffy and Zoro for a small amount of time before leaving. Once he was gone, Luffy turned to Zoro and put on a huge grin.

Zoro laughed and moved over to a clearer area before taking the kids out of the stroller. Dai was already wide awake but Zoro had to wake Kai up. She wasn't too happy about that though. She began to punch and kick Zoro, causing him to grunt. He ended up just sitting her down and turning her to face Luffy. Not even a second later, Kai began to laugh. At this, Zoro scoffed.

"How is it that when she sees you, she stops crying?" Zoro asked his captain as he began playing with the kids.

"I don't know." Luffy called over, laughing. "Maybe it's because I'm a rubber man." As Luffy made this prediction, he stretched his face in front of the kids making them fall into hysterics.

Laughing along with the kids, Zoro agreed. It probably was due to him being able to do the unimaginable. While Zoro let the kids play with Luffy, he took in their surroundings. The area that they currently occupied was a smaller district with families bustling about. Zoro watched the families doing their everyday chores together. Zoro felt a tug at his heart at the sight.

Swallowing, Zoro turned to Luffy. "Why are you in this part of town?"

Luffy turned his attention away from his tickling fight with the kids and looked at Zoro before also surveying the area. "Nami said that I had to learn how to handle kids and took me here this morning."

"Huh?" Zoro said. He didn't really understand what he meant.

Turning to face Zoro, Luffy spoke. "Nami said that if I wanted to be able to watch Dai and Kai by myself one day that first I had to learn what families do. She made me stay here and survey what the people here did. When it's time to go back to the ship, she's going to ask what I learned and then give me meat." A giant grin consumed Luffy's face by the end of his small story.

Zoro raised an eyebrow but nodded at what his captain had said. He's was trying to understand Nami's motive and came up with a theory. Luffy was most likely bothering her about babysitting and gave him this to satisfy him while keeping him out of trouble. It made a lot of sense to Zoro. However, one thing was bugging him. How did Luffy, the captain that can't stay still, even manage to stay in this one location for as long as he had. Looking at the captain, Zoro realized that Luffy was trying to mature and it made him smile.

The captain and his second mate stayed where they for an hour before deciding to leave. Zoro followed beside Luffy and wondered about how Franky's work was going. He was probably done already with how quick he works but Zoro wasn't too sure. It wasn't a big job that he was given, just an important one.

"Zoro."

Zoro turned his attention to his captain. "Yeah Luffy."

Luffy stayed silent for a moment before looking at Zoro and continuing. "Is something wrong?"

The question wasn't that surprising for Zoro. He knew that his captain would ask eventually.

"Yeah." Zoro turned to look ahead. "Nothing's wrong Luffy."

Luffy stared at Zoro before asking the question he knew Zoro didn't want to hear. "How are you and Sanji?"

Zoro bit his lip and contemplated his response. It wasn't like he could ignore his captains question. After a moment, he decided to go with "Its…complicated."

Looking at Zoro from the side of his eye, Luffy said "You and Sanji have always been 'complicated', but that's not what I'm asking."

Zoro kept silence and internally swore as he felt the heat of Luffy's gaze. He hated when Luffy got serious and deep sometimes. It was actually scary, not that he would admit it out loud. Looking down at the kids, Zoro thought of his next response. Cautiously, Zoro began. "We're…. not on the best of terms right now."

Luffy nodded and turned forward again. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing in particular." Zoro answered quickly. When Luffy stayed silent, he continued. "We don't really see eye to eye as of late. "

Luffy looked to the sky, as if thinking. A moment later he looks straight again and the serious air around him disappeared. Smiling, he turned to Zoro and said "Well I'm sure you'll get through whatever it is. If you need my help with anything, just ask okay."

Zoro faced Luffy and chuckled before agreeing. He was happy that Luffy let it go so easily. There was no way he would actually tell Luffy what happened. He couldn't. Him and Sanji may not be the best right now but there was no way that he could throw the cook under. As bad as it sounds, he still cared for the bastard and didn't want anything to happen to him.

Not long after, Zoro and Luffy reached the ship. Zoro was happy for it. He could hear Brook playing music and he suddenly realized that he was quite tired. It was their last night on the island and he had already been through a lot.

As Zoro and Luffy began to board the ship, Chopper and Usopp started to leave it. Once Luffy saw them, his eyes got really wide and Zoro knew that they were going to get in trouble.

"Where are you guys going?" Zoro asked.

"To get stuff for Usopp's new invention." Chopper said excitedly. Causing Luffy to get even more excited.

Zoro just laughed at the scene and decided to leave them be. As he continued boarding, he yelled to the other three teens. "Make sure you don't do anything stupid and make sure you're back by noon tomorrow." 

A chorus of "Okay" rang through the air before Zoro heard them all running. He just hoped that they actually did come back on time.

Once on deck, Zoro began to make a trip to the kitchen. When he was close enough, he heard voices and froze. It sounded like Brook was speaking to someone but who? Taking a peek through the small window, Zoro saw the cook making food while Brook spoke to him about something. Grumbling at even seeing the cook, Zoro decided to just take a Mikan from Nami's tree. He knew Nami would be mad later but he couldn't go in the kitchen. Not with _him_ in there at the moment.

Zoro continued to ignore the conversation going on in the gallery as he approached the stair. Holding the Mikan between his teeth, Zoro lifted the stroller and carried it down the stairs. Once down there, Zoro made his way to his room. He smiled at the look Sanji would have on his face when he found out.

Turning a corner, Zoro almost ran into Franky.

"Sup Zoro-bro." Franky said with his hand full of tools.

"Hey Franky." Zoro greeted.

The two stood there in silence for a moment before Franky lowered his voice and spoke.

"I finished your room. I didn't know where to put his stuff and wasn't sure if he wanted to stay in the men's bunkers with us, so I put him in the spare room."

"That's fine." Zoro said. He kind of felt bad for the cook but one look at the babies changed his mind. This had to happen and he had to remember that.

"Thanks Franky." Zoro said, still feeling a tad bit sad.

"No problem bro." Franky said. He decided that he wanted to be the one to tell Sanji where he was to sleep now. He didn't want Sanji to attack Zoro for anything, not that he thought he would but it's always better to be cautious.

Zoro continued to his room and entered with the stroller. He took the kids out, one at a time, and changed them. When he was done, he placed them in their crib and began to put the stroller away. Flopping on the bed, Zoro started to eat the Mikan. He stared out the window and tried to figure out how the new set up was going to work. Throwing the now finished Mikan away, Zoro cut of the lights and laid in bed. He felt the side of the bed that Sanji used to sleep on and felt another tug on his heart. Sighing he turned away from the spot, ready to forget about the love he had for the cook but it wasn't that easy. He knew it wasn't. If it was, then he wouldn't feel so guilty for being with Enel today.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After leaving the girls, Sanji decided to go for a much needed walk. He dropped the cigarette he was smoking on the ground and stepped on it. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his pack and got out another cigarette. Once it was lit, Sanji took a long drag of it. Looking towards the sky, he blew out a stream of smoke. It was insane that he had begun to stop smoking for the same person that was now causing him to smoke more.

Dropping his gaze to the busy road in front of him, Sanji continued to walk. He passed a variation of different stores and shops. He ignored them but stopped walking when he saw something gleam from the side of his eye. When he turned, however, there was nothing in that direction but an alleyway. Sanji continued to watch the alley and then decided that he was obviously seeing things. Before walking off again, Sanji looked around at the stores closest to him. Digging into his pocket, Sanji pulled out the cash he had and nodded. Placing the money back in his pocket, Sanji turned and walked towards a store.

Enel, who was inside the alley, watched at the Straw hats cook stepped inside the store. He had been walking in the direction where his team and him was supposed to meet when he spotted him. He didn't want to be seen by him due to any trouble it could cause the swordsman. So he went into the alley to observe the cook because as a god, hiding was shameful. As soon as the cook disappeared from sight, Enel continued to make his journey. Even though he was curious as to what the man was doing, he fought the urge to go and see. Causing the demon he had just left anymore turmoil might mean that they would never meet again, which to the God, sounded very boring. So with the thought of seeing both men at some other point in time, Enel walked back to his men.

Sometime later, Sanji exited a store with a sigh. It wasn't the one he had started with but he made sure it was his last. He started walking towards the dock, ready to get on the Sunny. As he got to the deck, he smiled. Above his head he could hear the sound of Usopp and Chopper talking excitedly. Probably about another one of Usopp's experiments, Sanji thought. Soon reaching the ship, Sanji started to descend it but not before closing his eyes at the soft background music he could hear. It was always beautiful to hear Brook playing his violin during the rough times.

Once on the deck, Sanji started making his way to the kitchen. He greeted his shipmates as always but one did not respond, which wasn't normal. Turning towards the quiet but busy shipmate, Sanji called out to him.

"Everything all right Franky?"

Sanji watched as the shipwreck flinched slightly before turning slightly. Glancing at his arms, Sanji raised an eyebrow. Franky was holding a ton of wood, as usual, but was acting very strange.

"Oh. Sup Sanji Bro." Franky said, trying to mask his nervousness. Getting caught was the last thing he wanted. Especially since his task wasn't done yet.

"Uh, Hi." Sanji said, now watching the cyborg closely. Sanji had this tingling feeling going through his body and he wasn't liking it. "So, what are you doing?"

Franky threw on a smile that he hoped looked real and nodded towards the bag of broken up wood.

"Oh, you mean this?"

Not waiting for an answer, Franky continued "I'm just fixing stuff up, ya know."

"But I only see broken wood. Seems to me that your breaking more than fixing." Sanji returned looking Franky in the eye, but the cyborg wouldn't meet it.

"Uh?" Franky thought for a second. He couldn't lie to the cook. However, he could tell the truth. Sort of.

Sighing, Franky spoke. "Well, if you really wanna know, I'm doing a favor for someone." When Sanji opened his mouth to reply, Franky said "I'm not allowed to say anything though because it's a surprise."

"Okay?" Sanji said, and watched as Franky walked away from him.

Shaking his head, Sanji made his way to the gallery. He put his bags away before setting things out to cook. Then he began to make the appropriate preparations for his dishes. Digging into his pocket, Sanji grabbed a cigarette and lit it. He then began to get into the easy cooking motion. As the aroma began to fill the air, Sanji's nerves began to calm down. He hadn't even noticed the musician walk into the gallery.

"Ah, Sanji. I see your cooking another scrumptious meal. What will you have for us today?" The skeleton asked as he set down his instrument and watched the cook.

Sanji turned around and looked at the skeleton. He was one of the most surprising members on the ship. He was older than the other members but still acted like one of the children. Turning back to the pot in front of him, Sanji answered him. "I decided to make a large variety of things."

"Is something bothering you?" Brook asked. He had realized that larger meals either meant a celebration of the cook's turmoil. Nothing good had happened lately so it had to be the latter.

"I suppose there is." Sanji asked. Brook was almost like his go to shipmate. He didn't tell him everything but he told him the jests of stuff.

Knowing that Brook sat waiting, Sanji continued. "Zoro and I…well I'm not sure what we are as of now but I can tell you that I screwed up majorly this time."

"The mysteries of love." Brook said with a touch of affection. "You can love someone so much and hurt them so bad but the love, you see the love will always be there."

Sanji stopped tending to his food for a moment to look at Brook. What he was saying made sense. Zoro would always love him and now, Sanji knows that he will always love Zoro.

"Sanji." Brook started, seeming as though he was thinking about something intense. "Whatever you did to Zoro can be fixed. It may take weeks, months or years, but you two are meant to be. The two that seemed to hate each other the most, in fact loves each other the most. That bond is what makes your future so true. "

"But what if I don't have that much time? What if I had, say, exactly one week? Then what?" Sanji asked desperately.

"Well," Brook started, searching for an answer for Sanji "then you'll have to work extremely hard. Zoro _is_ a tough one."

The sounds of Luffy was suddenly heard out on the deck, along with Usopp and Choppers voices. Following after them was a lot of footsteps and Sanji just hoped that wherever they went that they wouldn't get into any trouble.

"I've already been working extremely hard for him." Sanji whispered.

"Have you?" Brook asked, referring to the problems in the past. "Those problems don't sound as bad as the current one."

Before Sanji could reply, Brook cut him off and Sanji couldn't get over the fact that everyone was doing that to him today. "Sanji, in all those problems, Zoro seemed to be the one that had to do the most."

Sanji opened his mouth to reply but then shut it. Thinking back, Sanji realized that Brook was right. Zoro went through the most in each problem they had. Sighing Sanji opened his mouth again, ready to give an idea to Brook but stopped when Franky entered.

"Hey, Sanji." Franky said, catching Sanji off guard. He turned to Brook and started to ask if he could talk to Sanji alone but Sanji stopped him.

"Brook will stay."

Franky nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. He watched as Sanji fixed the heat on the food before he turned to watch the cyborg.

"Um, so the thing is…" Franky continued. "..the thing is that the favor you asked about earlier was a request from Zoro."

Sanji now had all his attention on Franky. This was due to two reasons. One, Zoro doesn't _ever_ request things and two, Franky had kept it a secret. Brook also focused all his attention on Franky. Maybe, he could help in some way he thought.

"What was the request?" Sanji asked, growing impatient with the silence in the air.

"Well…" Franky looked around the galley for a moment before actually meeting Sanji's eyes. "First, I just wanna say that I respect both of you and I am on no ones side."

Now Sanji was extremely curious.

Taking a deep breath, Franky spoke fast in one breath. "Zoro came to me earlier in the day and asked for you two to have separate rooms. He wouldn't tell me why but it hurt him to say it more than anything. I moved you to the spare room, changed Zoro's room door and lock because he apparently doesn't believe that the same lock would work once you knew for some odd reason…I mean I have the key anyway."

As Franky went off into his mind, Sanji tried to keep his calm. Of course the lock had to be changed, Sanji made a spare one for himself a while back. However, getting the door and the lock changed is extreme. And Kicking him out of the room…without _**TELLING HIM**_. Sanji didn't even know how to feel or what he should even do next.

After a few minutes of painfully intense silence, the gallery door opened again. Nami and Robin entered and instantly noticed the feeling in the air. Before they could even ask what was going on, Sanji cut the heat to the food off and walked out the gallery.

After he left, the girls asked what had happened and Brook was the only one out of the two remaining men to respond.

"Apparently, "the girls looked towards Brooke and waited. "Zoro has kicked Sanji out of the room with the help of Franky."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hope you liked this chapter. I bring back Sanji's conscious. His **conscious** and 'Sanji'.

Franky felt an intense gaze on him and managed to come back to reality. When he came to, both Nami and Robin were glaring at him, as if he had just killed their families.

"Oh, He- "

"I cannot _believe_ you helped Zoro kick Sanji out without telling him." Robin said, cutting Franky off immediately.

Franky stood surprised. If it was one thing he hated, it was when Robin was mad. And to make things worse, she was mad at him.

"What? Now hold on- "

"Do you realize that you just caused an already bad problem to turn into a war? On the _ship_!" Nami interjected.

Franky turned towards the girls and glared. Okay so he had maybe done something bad but who was he to make that call. It wasn't his heart being torn apart.

"If you would just let me talk, then maybe I could tell you." Franky said, making the girls stop and stare at him impatiently.

"Okay, so here's what happened." Franky started, taking a seat. "I was in town, looking for some tools for the ship so I could make these new inventions that I've been thinking up." Franky pointed to his head to make his point. "While I was out, I saw Zoro," Noticing the air becoming tenser, Franky quickly held his hands up in surrender and added, "But it _wasn't planned_."

Nami and Robin nodded their heads, silently telling Franky to continue. Brook sat patiently waiting for Franky to continue as well. He needed to know the story perfectly so that he could assist Sanji in anyway.

Franky sighed and started again. "Anyway, he seemed like he was looking for something, so I went up to him and asked if I could help. All he told me was 'nope, I was looking for you'. Just so you know, I'm just as confused as you guys are." Franky said at the sight of the confused faces in front of him. "Zoro never asks anyone for favors."

Looking up thoughtfully, Franky tried to summarize the entire conversation they had. "Basically, he said that he needed to be separated from Sanji for a while but wouldn't tell me why when I asked. But his face showed the pain he was feeling and he looked like he didn't want to go through with it, so I was going to suggest that he just ask Sanji for some space for a while. I never got to though, because he looked like he wanted to cry but he was staying strong for the kids. He told me that he couldn't do it anymore and needed to be away from him. He kept looking at the kids with that look, and it kept pulling my heart. So I agreed. I agreed because I hated that look on our crew member." Franky ended, now watching his shipmates faces morph into sympathy. "We all know Zoro, and we know that this is something he never asked for before. No matter what him and Sanji was going through. But this time seemed different. He looked like he was hurting in the worst way possible and I _had_ to help him."

Nami and Robin watched Franky and tried to think of something to say. Brook stayed silent and thought as well. After a moment, he decided to speak.

"Zoro and Sanji are going through something tough right now and it seems like we're starting to pick sides." When the crew members looked at him, he continued. "Whether we wanted to or not, to them, we're helping out the other."

"But there's no way we can stay out of it." Nami whispered, trying to hide the sadness in her tone.

"You're right." Robin said, touching her arm lightly. "But, we live on a ship with them. We are their family. We have no choice but to get involved."

"Ah hell." Franky said, voicing his own inner turmoil. "There's always a problem on this ship. First marines and now shipmates."

Brook looked out the small gallery window and voiced his own thoughts. "Sometimes, I wish I could be as carefree as the other members." He was referring the Chopper, Usopp and Luffy.

At this point in time, the members in the gallery couldn't help but to silently agree.

Sanji rushed down the steps leading to the lower level of the ship. As he walked, all he could think about was how something like this could happen to him. He didn't think the kiss was that serious. Sure it happened in front of Zoro but he had no idea.

 **Yea and is that supposed to justify your actions?**

Sanji stopped and sighed loudly before ruffling his hair. Turning back the way he had come, Sanji redirected his legs to the direction of the bathrooms. Once there he locked the door and went to the sink. He cut the faucet on and used his hands to wet his face before using a towel to dry it. Looking in the mirror, he thought about how much he hated his own conscious.

 **Aww, you only hate me because I was right.**

'Says who?'

 **Says your actions you idiot. I told you that when you messed up, it would be royally and now look. Right now, you've got to deal with the big man and your family.**

'Oh shut up!'

 **You know, maybe you should go and see a doctor. I mean no one in their right mind could possibly fuck up the way you do. Maybe _you do_ have a problem.**

Sanji didn't provide an answer. He had been thinking the same thing but he wasn't going to agree with his conscious.

'Everyone fucks up.'

 **Yeah, your right. Everyone does. Except you fuck up _ALL THE TIME_.**

Pressing his hands to his face to squish it, he let out a sigh. He didn't have time for this. Dropping his hands, he contained himself.

'I'm trying to fix it.'

 **Not sure how but by all means.**

Sanji rolled his eyes and left the bathroom. He headed in the direction he was going in previously. When he got close to thei- Zoro's room, Sanji walked past it. He needed to check the guest room first.

Once in the guest room, Sanji silently thanked Franky for hanging his clothes up. As he looked around, he noticed that he was missing something but he couldn't figure out what.

 **Maybe the babies, Zoro…your brain.**

Sanji scoffed and ignored his conscious. Leaving the room, Sanji made his way back to Zoro's room. He contemplated how he was going to get inside. Once there, Sanji almost jumped with happiness. Zoro hadn't closed the door all the way, probably because he was tired.

Sanji opened the door and closed it quietly behind him, once inside. Turning around, Sanji bit his lip. Zoro was sleeping peacefully with his arm thrown over the spot Sanji use to occupy. It was the tears though, that caused him to hesitate.

Zoro wasn't a Cryer. He wasn't outright crying though. He was crying with the most pained expression in his sleep. Sanji didn't know if he should wake him up or how he should wake him up. Since he wanted to think about it, he tiptoed to the crib to check on the babies.

As he looked in, he smiled. Dai and Kai were both holding one of their small teddy bears by their side tightly. It was indeed a beautiful sight. Inhaling, Sanji turned away from the crib and back towards the bed. He tiptoed over there and sat in the chair next to the bed. He watched Zoro a second before reaching a hand out to brush away the tears.

At first, there was no movement. Then Zoro began to stir which resulted in Sanji retracting his hand. When the green orbs saw him, they widened. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out. Sanji wasn't supposed to be there.

Sanji guessed that Zoro wanted him gone but he refused to go. He had to fight in order to get him back and that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Hey" Sanji said quietly. "Do you mind If we talked for a bit?"


	14. Chapter 14

WNTL Ch. 14

So sorry for the long wait my lovelies. There was an accident and it affected me but I won't let that hold me back any longer. Here is the latest chapter. I am currently working on the next chapters so hopefully it won't take long. Hope you guys like it!

Sanji. **Sanji's conscious.**

Blinking, Zoro sat up. He stared at Sanji before glancing at the door. Looking back, he spoke. "How did you get in here? "

Sanji didn't glance at the door but instead held Zoro's gaze. It bothered him that the other was so guarded around him but at this point, there was nothing that he could do. "You left it cracked. "Sanji replied, not really caring about the little stuff.

"And that told you to come in?" Zoro asked, trying to remain in control of his feelings.

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't mind." Sanji said, glancing down at his hands. "Franky told me about your arrangement with him. But I still wanted to talk to you."

Zoro kept quiet. There was no reason for him to explain his actions. He had no doubt in his mind that Sanji knew the reason for everything.

"I…." Sanji paused to think for a second. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted everything to be right, you know. I needed to make sure that you were what I wanted." Looking up, Sanji continued. "And you are."

Snorting, Zoro looked at the crib. "So now that you know you want me do you expect me to just accept what happened? You want me to act like everything is just dandy?"

"No."

Zoro turned towards Sanji. He didn't show it on his face but that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"What I did was wrong and I guess I deserve whatever you throw at me but I still want another chance." Sanji said.

Zoro opened his mouth to speak but Sanji cut him off. "There was a valid reason for what I had done."

"Oh?"

 **Tell him Idiot.**

'I'm trying to so shut up.'

"I'm was… I was trying to…" Sanji hesitated. He wanted Zoro to know, he did. However, what he was going to tell him probably didn't even seem like a big deal and that was why he hesitated. To him it was a problem but probably not to the one he loves.

"Spit it Out!" Zoro whisper yelled.

Taking a deep breath, Sanji proceeded with his explanation." It's because of my father."

Glancing up to make sure Zoro was listening, Sanji continued. "My old man gave me a life that I never thought I would have and all I've ever wanted to do was make him proud. I don't know his whole view of guys loving guys or anything like that so I was trying to be cautious."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zoro asked.

Sanji cocked his head to the side, not understanding the question that much. Zoro noticed this and deepened his scowl.

"I'm saying that his view on gay love hasn't done anything to this relationship thus far so why is that suddenly the issue." Zoro stated more than asked.

"Because he's my father." Sanji stated, as if it was obvious.

"So let me get this straight." Zoro said. "You want me to accept everything you've done, accept the pain that you've caused me, because it was all for your _father?_ "

"No!" Sanji yelled, causing Zoro to jump a little in surprise. Shocked at his voice himself, Sanji looked at the crib and was happy to see the twins still sleeping. Standing up, Sanji started to pace back and forth with a hand on his forehead.

"I don't know Zoro." Sanji said. "This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"Excuse me?" Zoro asked. Zoro hoped the cook didn't mean what he thought he meant.

Stopping, Sanji faced Zoro and sighed. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

Yup. It was exactly what he thought Sanji meant.

"What do you mean by that?" Zoro asked, standing up himself.

Backing up a few steps, Sanji tried to hide the fear on his face, "I'm just saying that I'm not the only one wrong here."

Zoro looked taken aback. "So, now I'm _wrong?"_

Sanji rolled his eyes. "That's not what I mean."

"So explain it to me." Zoro hissed quietly.

"Fine." Sanji said. "If you really want me to, I will. You don't understand how important this is to me because you don't owe your life to anyone."

"I don't have anyone I owe my life to, huh? "Zoro asked mockingly. "I'm on this crew because I vowed to help Luffy achieve his dream because he saved me. I owe my life to him which is why I became the one thing I use to hunt."

"That's not the same" Sanji said walking around Zoro.

Turning around abruptly, Zoro spoke. "How is that not the same?"

Stopping, Sanji faced Zoro. "He _saved_ me, put my life _above_ his and _raised_ me as his own. He cut his _leg off_ for me. Luffy gave you a choice: _die_ or fight alongside him. You _chose_ to live; I was _lucky enough_ to live in the end."

Zoro stared at Sanji with tight lips. So Sanji had a point.

Turning his head to the side, Zoro spoke fast. "Whatever."

Sanji held back a smile as he stared at Zoro. He sighed, however, when he realized that Zoro was still tense.

"I just want my father to be proud of me is all." Sanji said. Stepping closer to Zoro, Sanji continued. "He's on one of the islands we're set to visit."

That made Zoro raise an eyebrow but he still refused to pay attention to the cook. Sanji noticed the sudden interest and smirked. Walking towards the door, Sanji stopped by Zoro and bent down so that he could whisper in his ear.

"And I plan to have you back in my arms so the introduction is perfect."

Sanji straightened back up and walked towards the door calmly. As he closed the door, Sanji didn't miss the curse that Zoro spoke into the open space. It was good to know that just a whisper from him could make the swordsman turn red and shiver. It gave Sanji a giddy feeling. It wouldn't be as hard as he thought it was to get Zoro back.

 _ **I have ideas for what Sanji can do in mind but I wouldn't mind hearing some of you guys idea. Just put in the comments what you think Sanji should do to get Zoro back and you might just see it in one of the next chapters.**_


	15. Chapter 15

WNTL CH. 15

Once the door closed, Zoro cursed. Again.

Zoro walked towards the bed and laid on his stomach. He hugged his pillow and opted for staring at the wall. So the conversation with Sanji was not only unexpected but it didn't go as he planned. It actually went better than he had thought.

Zoro frowned at the realization. Putting his face to the pillow, he let out a yell. Picking his head up, Zoro looked towards the crib and was happy to see that the twins were still asleep. Still staring at them, Zoro began to think about how this arrangement was going to affect them. Banging his head on the pillow, Zoro sighed.

He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling with his arms folded behind his head. It's been a while since he's been so emotional and it was really getting to him. He loved Sanji and he _really_ wanted to get back with him, but staying with him could be more painful than he's prepared for. Add in the fact that they have kids and that Sanji now wants to win him back makes the choice even harder.

"I bet you wouldn't be caught dead in this situation." Zoro whispered into the air. He meant for the statement to be in his mind to his deceased friend but he was too lost in thought to notice that he was even speaking out into the open.

Sanji walked up towards the deck whistling. He was trying to think of how he could get on Zoro's good side again. As he was walking, though, his concentration was broken. All he could hear was arguing. And the worse part was that it was coming from the Gallery. His quiet, beautiful workplace.

Stepping into the gallery, Sanji was stunned. It was a full out yelling war.

"I cannot believe you would do something like that Franky. Were you not thinking?" That was Robin.

"Oh he was thinking alright. But only about himself. Is fixing things that important that you bud into people's lives." Nami sounded as furious as ever.

"I think we all just need to calm down and figure this out without the violence." Ah, the peace maker Chopper, though he was being ignored.

"I wasn't thinking about myself. You guys even agreed with me a little while ago. He asked for help and I helped. And budding in is what you two do. I don't like being involved like this." Not the right thing to say Franky.

"Didn't I tell ya that women change their minds all the time." Usopp interjected.

"I think that we should let them solve it their selves." Such a helpful one that Brook.

"Where the hell is Sanji? Im hungryyyyy." Of course Luffy doesn't even know what's going on.

Sanji stood listening to the group for a few more minutes and he was still invisible to them. It was both funny and infuriating to say the least. Taking a deep breath, Sanji prepared to get his place of peace back.

"SHUT UP!"

The crew members all stopped and turned towards Sanji. When did he get there?

Sanji sighed and took a deep breath before fixing his suit. Continuing to whistle, he walked into the kitchen calmly. The cook of the ship began to prepare the things he needed for- taking a quick look out the window Sanji raised his eyebrows- dinner he realized. Stopping in his preparation's, Sanji turned to Luffy.

"Anything special Luffy?"

Luffy smiled and screamed "Meat!"

Rolling his eyes, Sanji turned to the freezer to get a lot of meat out. As he was doing so, Luffy spoke again.

"And Sanji."

Sanji turned towards his captain waiting for the response.

"Make Zoro something he likes."

Smiling wide, Sanji said "You read my mind captain."

Sanji continued his preparation's with the same smile on his face.

At this point, the crew was confused. Well, everyone but Luffy was. Walking to the counter that Sanji was working on, Nami stood in front of him and waited. He continued to work, however, as if she wasn't there, which surprised everyone. Nami opted to glare at him before she began tapping her foot furiously.

Still Sanji said nothing and continued his work. The other crew members watched on at the edge of their seats as Nami continuously waited, while tuning a furious shade of red. Grinding her teeth together, Nami hissed as Sanji.

"Sanji…"

The fast working hands stopped immediately and Sanji looked up with surprise. "Ah Nami. "

Upon seeing her face, the cook got nervous but tried to continue calmly. "Do you, uh, need something?

"What are you doing?" Nami asked through gritted teeth, ignoring Sanji's question.

Growing confused, Sanji answered very slowly. "Cooking?"

Nami rolled her eyes before crossing her arms and speaking again. "I can see that. But why?"

"Um.." Sanji looked unsure but answered honestly. "...because it's my job."

Throwing her hands up in the air, Nami let out a sound of annoyance. She felt like she was talking to Luffy. Robin decided at this point to enter the conversation.

"What she means is what about Zoro?"

Sanji glanced at Robin and finally understood the problem. Everyone was curious about what happened with him and Zoro's talk. Sighing, Sanji looked down and continued is preparations at a much slower rate. He stayed silent for a few moments before speaking.

"The conversation was…okay."

"Did you guys make up yet?" Luffy asked, finally deciding to involve himself in his crew's problem.

"I mean I apologized." Sanji answered. He finished cutting up his ingredients and put it into an awaiting pot before moving on to the next part of the meal.

"And?" Nami asked, awaiting the answered everyone was searching for.

Sanji stopped again and leaned back against the counter. Finishing this meal to perfection needed his entire focus and he wasn't gonna get that until they left, so he decided to just answer them properly. Taking a breath, Sanji said "And I told him the truth. I told him how I felt. I told him about my past. I told him…. Everything."

Sanji looked up and was met with expected gazes. Sighing once more, Sanji continued. "I told him how my….father... Is on one of the islands we're set to visit. So, I plan to win him back before we get there." Thinking for a moment, Sanji looked at Nami and asked "How long until we reach there?"

"Well," Nami said as she thought about it. "We had two Islands before that, and three days on each, it'll take about two days to get to each…So" Nami faced Sanji and smiled. "12 days."

After speaking, Nami's smile fell and so did the faces of the other members of the crew. They had just watched Sanji's face change in the most painful ways from happy, to sad, to disappointed, to doubtful and lastly to anguish.

"Sanji-bro, you alright?" Franky asked.

Sanji looked at the crew and spoke in a sad voice. "I thought that I had enough time to get Zoro back before and I thought it would be easy but now it seems like a dream.

The crew members looked at their cook, not knowing what to say. Luffy stared at Sanji some more before speaking. "But dreams can come true so you still have a chance."

The other members nodded their heads at Luffy's surprisingly encouraging words.

"You guys think so?" Sanji asked, and was delighted to be met with a chorus of yes.

"We'll even help you bro." Franky said. Chopper eagerly agreed with the cyborg.

"We probably shouldn't help much. You need to do most of the things on your own but we'll give our full support." Brook added in.

"Right." Nami said. "If you need anything, just ask us." Robin silently agreed.

"We can even help with gadgets, seeing as I've invented some more." Usopp said with his nose held high.

Upon hearing that, Chopper and Luffy lost interest in the topic and opted for seeing the new gadget. The trio ran out the Gallery, leaving the rest of the crew behind.

"Thank you." Sanji said, feeling somewhat better about the situation.

"No problem." They chorused together.

After that, Nami and Robin decided to take their leave. Apparently, they wanted to try on their clothes and show Zoro the things they got for the babies. Franky left not long after to start on his new inventions, leaving Brook and Sanji behind. Sanji had begun his preparations again.

Still seeing a look of dissatisfaction on Sanji's face, Brook decided to play some music. Bringing out his violin, he played a relaxing melody for the cook.

"Thank you, Brook." Sanji said lightly to keep the calm atmosphere.

"Anything for a friend in Distress." Brook answered, hoping that Sanji would fix things soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**I apologize for the late updates and stuff loves. College needs a lot of attention and I'm still recovering from an accident during the fear not! The next few chapters are Undeway so you'll see them soon. Hope you enjoy!**

Nami and Robin made their way down the stairs. They were in the midst of talking about the reaction they might get from Zoro, or rather what they hoped it would be.

"I want to see a tear." Nami said, sliding her finger down her face as a reference. Turning to Robin she said "You can't tell me that imagining him crying and thanking us wouldn't be awesome."

Robin chuckled. "I suppose you're right , but I would much rather see him run to embrace us with a hug. Maybe a whisper of "thanks. This means a lot" would prove to be interesting."

Nami pouted at Robin and faced back forward. Turning right, they continued down the adjoining hall that led to Zoro's room. "Always the passionate one."

Closing her eyes, Nami sighed. Holding one of the bags up, Nami put on a small smile. "I do actually hope he'll like it."

Robin glanced over and smiled as well. "Swordsman-kun will definitely like it. He's a mother at heart after all."

Nami put her arm back down and agreed. Of course Zoro would like it. It was stupid for her to even think he wouldn't.

"Is your mind perhaps preoccupied with something else?"

Nami stopped walking immediately and stared at the women before her. It was always weird how she could guess these things. "I was just wondering if Zoro was possibly mad...or something."

Robin had stopped too and turned towards Nami. "Mad?"

"Yeah, cause you know, he spoke with Sanji. He could think that we had something to do with it. What if he doesn't even want to see us? What if he wants to be alone?" Nami knew that she wasn't acting like herself, but her and Zoro were finally getting along. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt like they had a strong connection and breaking that connection would tear her apart. She didn't want him to be sad anymore. And she definitely didn't want him to be alone at a time like this. She just wanted the green haired man to feel...loved.

Robin stared at the Navigator and noted the unusual behavior. She, however, couldn't say anything right away because she felt like that at the beginning too. The Swordsman usually gave her the cold shoulder but not since the babies came into the picture. However, now was not the time to think of such things.

"Well Nami, I don't think that he would think like that." Robin said as she walked towards the orange haired women. Placing a hand on her shoulder she continued to speak. "Zoro wouldn't get mad at us because he knows that we're doing everything for his own good. He knows that we wouldn't do anything without thinking about him and the kids."

Nami looked at Robin before her gaze slid down to the ground. All of these things she knew but she just couldn't help but wonder.

Robin noticed the slight doubt and out of a reassuring smile. Removing her hand she tried again. "Besides, we won't know until we go to the room and speak to him ourselves."

Nami looked up and sighed. Nodding her head, Nami tried to put on a smile and continued to walk with Robin. It didn't take long before the women reached the green haired mans room. Nami tried to turn the knob before crossing her arms and pouting.

"I forgot you need a key to get in." Nami said as she backed up. "So how are we supposed to get in."

Nami waited a moment before frowning. Turning away from the door, Nami stared at the other women. Robin was rummaging through one of her shopping bags which caused Nami to cock her head to the side. "Robin, what are you do-"

"Found it." Robin said as she pulled a pair of keys out of her pocket.

"Are those the keys to his door?" Nami asked, which earned a nod.

"Did Franky make you a pair?"

As she worked on the door, Robin responded. "I took them from him when we were in the kitchen. There."

Putting the keys away, Robin opened Zoro's door and entered. Nami waited a moment before following. Robin was quite a sneaky women it would seem.

Once they were in, they checked on the babies and sure enough, they were still sleeping. Robin began to move towards Zoro after making sure they would stay asleep while Nami stayed near the crib. Staring at them sleeping made Nami ponder the current situation was in. Looking over here shoulder, Nami saw Zoro' sleeping form and couldn't help but be worried about how his mornings would be for now on. Stealing one last glance at the baby's, Nami made her way to Robin's side.

"So," Nami started as she folded her arms "how is he able to sleep peacefully after everything that happened?"

Robin pretended to think for a moment. She looked around the room before looking back at the sleeping Swordsman. Looking back at Nami, she spoke. "He's slept through storms before. This is nothing new."


	17. Chapter 17

Sounds of the waves could be heard from afar. Laughter carried past his ears, riding on the winds. It was peaceful. Zoro frowned before opening his eyes. It was _Way_ too peaceful.

Opening his eyes, Zoro glanced around. He wasn't in his room nor was he on the Sunny. He seemed to be on a beach. This made Zoro frown even more. The last time he was on a beach in his dream it didn't end well. Figuring that he wasn't going to wake up, Zoro decided to walk around. At first the path he took was made up of sand, but then it turned to rocks and then to grass. His surroundings were now that of a forest. The sounds around him changed to that of animals. It didn't bother him, though. These sounds were far beyond relaxing to him.

As he kept walking, there were baby laughter heard. Zoro followed the sounds but he felt as though they were getting further and further away from him. The ground underneath his feet began to move quicker just as his feet started touching the floor less. He was running, hoping to get closer to the sounds. He ran and ran and ran but still came upon nothing. He was about to give up until he came upon a clearing.

Once out in the clearing, Zoro glanced around and saw no sight of the babies and the laughter had stopped. Breathing deeply, Zoro walked further and came upon a Giant rock sitting near the end of the cliff. Walking towards it, Zoro put his hand on the rock and glanced at his surroundings. He stood there quietly for a moment trying to figure things out.

"They're cute."

Zoro spun around quickly. When he turned around, he came face to face with someone he knew well. He stared for a moment before looking at the babies. There was a lump in his throat so he did not talk nor did he go closer. There was no way that this was really happening.

Dai continued to play with his sister for a second before he spotted Zoro. Upon realization, he dropped the toy he was holding and tried to crawl towards the green haired man. This caused Zoro to smile. He stepped closer to the baby and picked him up.

"Come sit with us."

Zoro looked up and saw the figure gesturing to a seat across from Kai. Zoro decided to just go over and talk after contemplating the offer. Zoro walked over to the seat and put Dai back on the ground with his sister. Looking back up, Zoro stared at the figure a little longer before speaking.

"Kuina."

The name felt foreign in his mouth. It had been so long since he's said it.

Smiling, she spoke. "You've matured quite a bit."

Zoro chuckled. "Yeah. I suppose."

The two sat there watching the babies and talking about everything from the past to the present.

"They sound pretty fun if you ask me." Kuina said as she chuckled.

Scowling, Zoro said "Yeah, but the problems are non-stop."

Kuina stared at Zoro's face a moment before laughing. "Something tells me that you're the cause of those problems you still get lost?"

"No!"

"You Do!" Laughing some more, Kuina began to mock Zoro. "The blocks moved when I wasn't looking."

"I do not sound like that." Zoro yelled, with a slight blush on his face. It wasn't his fault that they moved when he least expected them to.

After a moment of laughter and glares coming from Zoro, Kuina finally calmed down. She stared at the babies for a moment more before smiling slightly. Not looking at her old friend, she spoke gently to him. "The cook you spoke about….do you love him?"

Zoro got silent and decided to look at the trees straight ahead. He saw Kuina look at him before looking in the same direction.

"It's okay to admit how you feel."

"Yeah," Zoro began as he looked at the ground. "And what would that do? Would it make everything better."

Kuina furrowed her eyebrows. "No."

"Then I'm not saying it."

Pouting, Kuina turned to Zoro. "You're so stubborn."

Zoro stayed silent, praying (but doubting) that Kuna would drop the subject.

"You know," Kuina started "I once was in love."

Zoro stared and gaped at Kuina. Feeling the gaze, Kuina turned and faced zoro with a frown.

"I'm capable of love too moron."

Zoro swallowed hard before nodding in agreement. Kuina, not really satisfied with Zo's idea about her continued.

"Anyway, I met him when I was 8. He came to the Dojo a lot." Feeling a sharp gaze on her, Kuina sighed. "He left before you joined Zoro so you don't know him. Anyway, he was really strong and cute and honest and kind and-"

"I got it." Zoro interrupted.

Kuina turned a sharp eye on Zoro that made him shudder. Turning towards the kids, she continued. "Anyway, he's the reason I wanted to get stronger and so I did. And we dated but we had a lot of problems. They mostly had to do with his parents. I wasn't the idea girlfriend for him since I was a fighter. It made us break up but we ended up working through our problems and we stayed together until his parents made him move to his grandparents place. They were such assholes."

Zoro stared at the female before him with a look of bewilderment. That wasn't something he would ever think that he would hear from her. The situation was definitely relatable but that still didn't help him.

Kuina turned towards Zoro and smiled. "What I'm saying is that love is a great thing, Zoro. But there are some up's and down's to it." Anyone can run from their problems because it's easier. But staying to fight and work through them is what makes you stronger". My father taught us that and I think it applies to this too."

Zoro stayed quiet for a moment before speaking. "I know but it's not that easy."

"Since when have we had it easy?"

The question struck a chord with Zoro. He tried to think of something to say but came up with nothing. It's true that he didn't have it easy but that didn't change anything' At least he hoped it didn't. That would mean he was in the wrong wouldn't it. A wave crossed Zoro's vision and he heard his name being called. Looking up at Kuina, Zoro went to ask if it was her but the name came again and her mouth didn't move with the words.

"You're gonna wake up, Zoro." Kuina said softly as she brushed the two babies heads.

"But-"

"It's okay, Zoro." Kuina whispered as she looked at him. She reached out for his hand and placed hers over it. "We will talk again. Soon. I'm not sure when but I'll be here. I'll be waiting."

Zoro frowned as his surroundings began to clear. He continued to stare at Kuina, memorizing her features. "You sure? You're gonna be here?"

"Yup." Kuina said as she withdrew her hand. She looked up for a moment before looking back at Zoro. "Have I ever lied to you before?"

Zoro watched as she began to disappear with the surroundings as well. He watched as she kept disappearing. Once she was out of sight and Zoro felt himself waking up he thought one thing.

"Yes Kuina you _have_."


	18. Chapter 18

"ro...Zo-"

"I can hear you," Zoro grunted as he opened his eyes. He held back a sigh as he realized his meeting with Kuina had a chance of never happening again, even if it was just a dream. Trying to ignore it, Zoro turned his gaze on the two other occupants in his room.

"How did you two get in here?" Zoro said after closing his eyes for a moment, wondering how his impenetrable room has been allowing guest in more.

When there wasn't an immediate reply, Zoro opened his eyes and turned to the two women. He saw a weird expression on Nami's face and wondered what the look was for. He couldn't see Robin's face since she was facing Nami but she soon turned back towards him with a smile.

"We wanted to show you the things we brought," Robin said as she moved the bags in her hands. "You'll like them, I'm sure."

Zoro sat up a little more to look at the two females. "Uh, Thanks." Zoro's gaze focused on Nami. "Is something wrong?"

Nami jumped a little. She turned to Zoro and smiled wide, though Zoro could tell it was fake. "Everything's fine." Moving closer to the bed, she began taking some of the stuff out. Zoro decided to sit properly and pay attention to the clothing and toys the girls got.

As Robin and Nami continued to show off the clothes and stuff, Zoro began to quiet down. He had participated throughout the entire showcasing but Nami's behavior was getting to him. He looked at her for a moment before turning towards the kids.

"Zoro?" Robin called out as she started folding the clothes.

Zoro turned back towards the girls and watched them for a moment. "Sorry." Zoro looked directly at Nami and spoke. "I just don't appreciate the fake smiles."

Nami's movements froze and Robin's face scrunched up for a moment. Fixing her expression, Robin stopped folding the clothes. "Fake?"

"You think I can't notice simple things like that?" Zoro asked.

Both females flinched at the tone Zoro's voice held. When he saw, he fixed his posture and muttered a curse. "Uh, Sorry. Sanji said something about that earlier."

Nami began moving again as she spoke. "So you're mad then."

"That sounded more like a statement," Robin whispered.

"It was." was the reply the orange haired women gave.

Zoro yawned and got up. He walked towards the crib and starred in it. "Why would I be mad?"

Nami stood up and looked at Zoro. "Because of the whole Sanji situation! Why else !?"

Zoro frowned as he looked at the wall for a moment. Turning around, he stared at Nami and Robin. "Of course I'm angry. But what does that have to do with you?"

Robin and Nami both stared at Zoro shocked. Zoro's face grew more confused from the looks on both of the women's faces. He had no idea what it was that made them stare like that.

"Who is it that you're anger is towards Zoro?" Robin asked, seeing as that Nami was having a mental breakdown.

"Sanji. Who else is there to be mad at?" Zoro asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"So you're not mad at us?" Nami asked, breathlessly.

"No." was the answer Zoro gave.

Nami collapsed on the bed with a hand over her eyes. The clothes under her were no longer folded and were scattered now. Zoro slowly walked towards the orange haired female, still unsure what her problem was. A moment before he reached her, however, he froze. A sniffle could be heard from the navigator.

"W-Wwhat's wrong?" Zoro asked, not really used to the situation.

"We are sorry Zoro," Robin said as she looked at him for a moment before looking back at Nami. "We both thought that you would be mad at us. It was foolish of us to even think that way and we are very sorry."

Coming closer, Zoro faced the women. "Why would I be mad at you two, though? You didn't do anything."

Robin opened her mouth to say something, but Nami interrupted.

"Yes, we have." Nami quivered. "I feel like I'm betraying you by acting as a middleman between you and Sanji. All I want is for you to be happy and even though you don't want to admit it, Sanji is who makes you happy."

Nami sat up with tears running down her face. "I know you think I'm probably overreacting and maybe being a bit selfish but this is what I've been thinking about. We finally got close and this...whatever you wanna call it is bothering me because we're all nakama."

"And if we feel like this then we can only imagine how you feel," Robin added in, opting not to look at either of the two adults. "I do not know what to do and that makes me feel bad, are we suppose to help you without hurting anyone? How are we supposed to keep everyone happy."Looking Zoro in the eyes, Robin spoke for the two females.

"How are the two strategists of the crew suppose to help when we, too, are at a loss?"

Zoro stared, horrified for a moment. It didn't occur to him that it would affect the girls too.

"I'm...I'm so sorry," Zoro said.

He slowly went to his knees as his mind started racing. If the girls felt like this now, and they were the closest to the situation, then it wouldn't take long before the entire crew got affected. It would probably happen slowly but still. And Robin was right. If these two were like this then he couldn't rely on them.

Zoro looked at the two women, who now stared at him worried. All he ever did until this point was rely on them but that needed to stop.

"I'm sorry and I will no longer need you two as the middlemen. " Zoro said.

The girls went to speak but Zoro cut them off quickly.

"No," Zoro said sternly. "I can handle this. We are all nakama no matter what happens."

The girls looked sad but Zoro stood and looked at them with a smile. "But I will still need you two. You're the only ones I can talk to about this, so there's no need to try and shelter me from any pain. Just lend me your ears sometimes."

Nami wiped her tears and stood up with Robin. Both girls hugged Zoro, which caught him by surprise for a moment. When they pulled back both girls smiled and agreed with him. A moment later, though, Robin started to chuckle. Nami and Zoro turned to her confused.

"Sorry," Robin said still chuckling. "But Navigator-san, it looks like my idea was mostly right."

Nami stared for a second before glaring. "That doesn't count. Ths isn't how it was supposed to happen."

"I'm sorry but what?" Zoro asked, once again confused.

"Nothing," Nami said before spinning around and grabbing the other bags. "Now come on. We didn't show you everything yet and the clothes need to be refolded."


	19. Chapter 19

CH. 19

 **Hey guys, its been a while! This chapter is focused on the effect that the situation has on the crew somewhat so I hope you enjoy it! Im working on the next chapters as we speak so look forward to them! Anyway, keep reading, thanks for staying faithful and enjoy!**

Zoro sighed and closed the book he was reading. He was currently in a back room in the aquarium, hiding away from the crew. The members of the ship were acting too hyper for him and he just felt like being left alone. Sadly, that doesn't happen on this ship. Hearing a sound, Zoro looked at the babies and willed them to stay asleep until whoever was in the aquarium left.

"He's not here either."

Zoro recognized the voice. Nami was currently in the room and by the sound of the sigh that followed, he could tell the Captain was with her.

"But, Nami. I really wanna play with the babies." More footsteps could be heard, signalling Luffy's entrance.

"I know that Luffy but he isn't here." Nami said in an exasperated voice, hoping that Luffy would stop dragging her around looking for the swordsman. She doesn't hate the fact that they're alone together, though. She just hates the reason for it.

"Nami this isn't fair. You and Robin were with them all yesterday and I couldn't even play with them."

Zoro flinched. Luffy sounded really hurt at the lack of involvement with the kids but it wasn't his fault. After the girls showed him the clothes, the kids woke up and a lot needed to be done to adjust to the new routine. Hence, the reason why the girls slept in his room the night before.

"Sorry Luffy." Nami said walking to the captain and putting a hand on his shoulder. "We can try and look for them later so how about we go eat some mikan's for a while. You know, just so we have enough energy to look when we're done."

Zoro held off the urge of leaving the room when he heard a sad 'okay' from Luffy. Had the kids not have been sleep next to him, he would have let them out to play with Luffy. When the door to the aquarium closed, Zoro once again picked up the book he was reading and tried once again to comprehend what was going on. He was reading the latest edition of "Baby Brains", a book on how to teach kids and when to start. Robin and Chopper recommended that he read up on it and see what he thinks about it.

Later on that day, Zoro searched for Luffy and finally found him after a while. The kids were finally up and Zoro decided that Luffy should at least play with them while he trained. Luffy was on top of the Lions head, just staring off into space. A lot of the crew members were already watching him silently, trying to figure out how long he was going to be like that but they decided not to interrupt him. Zoro, however, held the solution to his misery.

"Hey Luffy!" Zoro called out as he placed the kids chairs on the grass. They weren't making much noise so he probably had no idea as to why he was being called.

When there was no response, Zoro looked up. Luffy continued to stare off into space and if he hadn't been in the crew with him for as long as he had, he wouldn't know that Luffy was ignoring him. Zoro glanced down at the babies before calling Luffy's name again but still didn't receive a reaction. The crew sat watching, wondering how Zoro was going to get Luffy out of his childish state. They knew that since he didn't listen to them that he would at least listen to Zoro.

Zoro sighed as he knocked his head back and looked at the sky. Taking another breath, he started to walk towards his captain, all the while making sure the kids were okay. When he was close enough near Luffy, he started to speak.

"Hey Cap." Zoro scratched the back of his head. "Look, I wanna apologize. I haven't let the kids play with you in a while and I know you think I'm doing it on purpose-"

"You _are_ " was the response that Luffy gave after cutting off Zoro.

Zoro stared at him for a moment. "But I didn't mean to. It was just hard. It was really difficult yesterday and even with the girls around I couldn't really rest. I just wanted to get away from the crew for a while to breathe. I just wanted to get use to…..Life without...him."

By the end, Zoro was staring into the horizon. He didn't speak loud enough for the crew to hear him but he was still embarrassed. He never imagined that love would hurt him as much as it was. He didn't even hear Luffy jump down from the head of the lion and approach him.

"Zoro."

Zoro looked towards Luffy, who now stood in front of him.

"We may not understand what you're going through, but we're still nakama. If you need space, we could give it to you. Just dont...ignore us."

Zoro tried to hide his slightly hurt expression. "I'm really sorry Luffy."

Luffy nodded and walked passed Zoro and to the babies. His mood changed back into it's child like one and all that was heard was the laughter from the small group. With Luffy acting normally, everyone proceeded to do their usual routines. Unfortunately, Zoro did not manage to settle back into the vibe of things.

Zoro stared off into the horizon, trying to figure out what he should do. The crew was already getting affected by the situation. Once Luffy acts differently, the crew will follow suite and that wasn't what Zoro wanted. He couldn't talk to the girls about this since they were affected too. He just had to figure out how to fix this problem. Zoro turned to stare at the crew and continued to think. He didn't notice a certain cook watching him from the kitchen window either.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

Sanji heaved a sigh as he turned from the kitchen window. The look of hurt that showed on Zoro's face was probably unnoticed by everyone but not the detail-oriented cook. The worst part was that Sanji knew that the facial expression had something to do with him. Everything that was causing an emotional ripple in the crew right now seemed to start with Zoro and him, which was by far the most unsettling thing that they could have experienced.

Sanji tried to drown out his thoughts by attempting a new would be ready soon but he felt the need to present something new to the team, sort of like a way to apologize to them for the trouble thus far. He wanted something that would be smooth going down and that the babies could even eat without Zoro getting mad at him. The thought of the kids made him smile. Eyes like Zoro, a laugh like heaven and a smile like nothing he had ever seen before. They were perfect, just like the swordsman.

"You look happy."

Sanji's head shot up in surprise. He hadn't even heard the door open nor did he hear Robin walk in. "H-how are you Robin?" Sanji said, as he cleared his throat and looked back at the food he was preparing.

"I am fine." Robin said as she took a seat. She signaled Sanji to stop when he made a move to get her a drink. "I'm not thirsty at the moment cook-san. I just thought I'd come keep you company."

"That's rare." Sanji said as he moved back towards the food. Robin was usually with Nami or accompanying Zoro.

Robin watched Sanji for a moment. She was trying to figure out the best way to approach the topic at hand. Her and Nami had spoken with Zoro the night before and he was having difficulty with the new situation. He seemed to not want to be separated from the kids when it came time to sleep but he also wanted to be able to keep a close eye on them. Needless to say, Nami and Robin disagreed with his idea. Having Sanji and Zoro work out a schedule with the babies would help not just themselves and the babies but the crew as well.

"Cook-Sa…..Sanji." Robin spoke with authority in her voice. "You and Zoro need to talk."

Sanji let out a long sigh. "Yeah. I know."

"You do? Then that's good." Robin stared at the wall. "He's going to end up hurting himself with the way things are going now and I'm sure you must miss the kids."

Sanji stood back to look at his masterpiece. The food looked great and the texture seemed smooth enough. He took a rag and wiped his hands. He placed it on the counter and walked over to the table, choosing to sit in front of Robin.

"I do miss the kids." Sanji whispered with a foreign softness in his voice. He placed his hands on the table and stared at them, avoiding Robin's eyes. His leg was jittery from a want of smoke but he refrained from it. He was trying to quit, a start to changing himself for his family. He smiled at the thought of that. Looking up at Robin, he frowned. "But he won't want to talk to me. Even if he told you he would, it was just for show."

Robin stared at the figure in front of here, thinking for a moment."Well, you could just pull him to the side and talk right now. He won't turn you down in front of the crew since he said he won't neglect any of us anymore." Robin stood up and walked towards the door. "And you are part of the crew Cook-san."

Sanji watched Robin leave with a feeling of excitement running through him. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before getting up and preparing drinks. He moved to leave the room, leaving behind two cups. When he got outside, he stopped and admired the view of the sun setting in the distance. He looked around and saw that most of the crew was silently watching it. He smiled and proceeded to descend the stairs from the kitchen. He silently made his way to each crew member, handing them their drinks and sharing a brief conversation at times.

When he got to Luffy, he smiled and bent down to his captain and the twins. "Here ya go Captain."

Luffy took the drink and smiled wide at Sanji. "Thanks Sanji." was the response he gave. He downed the drink in one go and watched as Sanji gave both of the babies a small taste. He continued to look at Sanji with them for a moment before speaking uncharacteristically low.

"You got this Sanji."

Sanji snapped his head towards Luffy. His words held a double meaning, he was sure of it. But how could Luffy know what was about to happen, Sanji thought to himself. He chanced a smile and stood back up. Looking back he saw Robin wave to him and Nami shoot him a smile before messing with the log post.

Taking a breath, Sanji walked over to Zoro who was wiping sweat off of himself. "Hey."

Zoro turned and looked at the cook. He didn't say a word to him. All he did was stare.

Sanji cleared his throat. "So, uh, I made drinks but I was hoping that we could drink them. Together. In the kitchen?." Sanji cursed himself for sounding so unsure of himself.

"Why didn't you just bring them out here?" Zoro asked as he turned towards the cook .

"Well," Sanji began, trying not to look at Zoro's body drenched in sweat. " I was hoping that we could talk."

Sanji watched Zoro as he thought. He saw his eyes wonder and followed his line of sight. He had his eyes trained on Kai and Dai. Keeping his own eyes trained on them he spoke."Nami and Robin are out here to keep an eye on them with Luffy." Turning back towards Zoro, they stared at each other. "I figured since you _trusted them_ so much it wouldn't be problem."

Zoro noted the jealousy evident in Sanji's voice and rolled his eyes. " _Fine_."

Sanji smiled at the response and watched as Zoro lead the way to the kitchen. On the way, Zoro waved at the girls and asked them to keep an eye on the kids. which they happily agreed to do. Sanji followed behind and he noted that the crew was watching them intensley. When they saw the cook look back at them, they looked away quickly.

After another moment, Sanji and Zoro entered the sat at his usual seat at the table and took a drink from the center of it. Sanji was about to sit down but made a detour to the fridge. He felt eyes boring into his back and tried to stay relaxed. He grabbed a bowl of chopped Mikan's from one of the shelves before grabbing the teriyaki sauce. He took both back to the table and placed them closer to Zoro. He didn't dare look at the swordsman face until he was seated. When he did look up, Zoro was staring at the sauce questioningly.

"I wasn't sure if you would want to try that combination again. " Sanji said as he stared at the bottle as well. Looking back at Zoro, he said "Just thought I'd be prepared."

Zoro stared at Sanji for another moment before deciding to used the sauce. He poured it on a small amount of Mikan's before tasting one. It didn't taste that bad to him even though he was nowhere near pregnant. He looked back up and noticed Sanji was staring at him with a light blush on his face. Ignoring the look, Zoro decided to get straight to the matter at hand.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"


	21. Chapter 21

CH 21

Sanji looked away from Zoro for a moment. He could feel the heat in his face but he couldn't suppress it. The teriyaki sauce and Mikan juice mixture made Zoro's lips look so….delicious. He couldn't help but want to kiss him and the sweat on his body wasn't making anything easier to handle. _God_ , Sanji thought to himself, _either he's a fucking angel or my sexual frustration is kicking in_. Looking back at Zoro, Sanji cursed. _Definitely not sexual frustration or an angel,_ he thought. To him, Zoro was looking like Heaven itself.

"Sanji." Zoro said, trying to get the idiot to actually talk. He was beginning to get a headache watching the cook look from him and then away continuously.

Looking down at his hands on the table, Sanji whispered to Zoro. " Put a shirt on."

"Huh?" Zoro asked as another Mikan made it into his mouth. Sanji was acting extremely weird. He heard him say something again but he still didn't catch what it was that was being said. "Still didnt hear you cook."

"I said put a fucking shirt on! I can't concentrate." Taking a glance up at Zoro's face, Sanji noticed how shocked he looked, not to mention confused. He put his head back down and spoke more gently. "Please."

Zoro stared at Sanji with so much confusion. After a moment, he regained his composure. "Uh, sure."

Zoro stood up and took his shirt from inside the haramaki on his waist and placed the towel on the back of his chair. He slipped the shirt on and sat back down, waiting for Sanji.

"Now that that's done, I want to first say that my feeling are honest." Sanji said as he stared at Zoro.

"Yeah, you've mentioned that."

" And?" Sanji pressed on.

"And nothing. You say you have feelings but you went and fucked it up." Zoro said as he continued to munch on his snack.

Sanji sat forward. "But that was a mistake, Zoro. I wasn't trying to make things hard on you."

Zoro looked at the cook and sighed. "Listen, you made a mistake, _fine_. But it was a choice that _you_ made yourself. And this is the choice _I've_ made."

Sanji frowned. "I know that but I miss the kids. I miss you. I miss our room and the moments we had. I just want to get it back."

Zoro stayed silent. What was he suppose to say to that? He knew that Sanji missed the kids but what could he do? He thought for a moment and inwardly yelled. He would have to use the girls idea, no matter how much he didn't want to.

"For the kids, the girls want us to create a schedule so you're involved and I don't tire myself out. Honestly, I don't want to do it because I want to keep an eye on them and I want to be with them when it's time for bed." Zoro said reluctantly.

Sanji scrunched up his face. "That doesn't leave much time for me." When Zoro didn't make a move to respond, Sanji sat back in his chair and cocked his head to the side in disbelief. "Zoro, that's not right. They're my kids, too, ya know."

Zoro stared at Sanji. "You didn't even want to be involved at first."

"Are you serious right now, Zoro? We passed that bridge a long time ago."

"No," Zoro started. "We ignored that to get over what you did before. Unfortunately, you made another stupid mistake and it's not that far off from the last one."

Sanji just stared at Zoro in shock. "Not that far off?"

Turning his head to the side, Zoro avoided looking at Sanji. "Yeah. Both times you ridiculed me because you didn't realize your own feelings. The only difference is that last time, you blamed everything on me."

Sanji bit his lip. This wasn't the direction the conversation was suppose to go in. This wasn't even how he saw their conversation beginning. He remained quiet for a moment, lost in thought. His eyes weren't really looking anywhere and his sense of time seemed to have frozen. He could feel eyes on him but he didn't even care. After a while, he stood up, grabbed his cup and walked to the sink. He opted to just sip on the drink and stare out the window silently.

Zoro watched Sanji .He could tell that he was stressed about the situation. Honesty, he felt bad about the whole conversation thus far. He shouldn't be putting Sanji in this position and he knew that. But at the same time, if he didn't say anything then nothing would get resolved.

.

Another moment passed before anyone spoke."Fine." Sanji said , as he turned around. He turned off the stove so the food wouldn't be overdone. "Let's burn that bridge."

Zoro looked at Sanji confused. He watched as Sanji walked towards the liquor cabinet. Zoro scrunched his face up. Sanji was more of a wine person so it was only on the rarest occasions that he drank the hard liquor Zoro loved.

Sanji walked back over to the table with the bottle of liquor and poured some into his cup before taking a big gulp. He hated how the hot feeling made his throat feel but loved how the pit of his stomach welcomed the warm liquid. Sanji finally looked towards the other occupant in the room. "Want some?"

"Uh, no thanks." Zoro answered with raised eyebrows. It was almost as if Sanji's whole personality changed. "Am I interrupting something? I could leave you know."

"No." Sanji responded. He stared into his glass deeply. "I have an hour and a half before dinner to do this."

"To do what?" Zoro asked with a slight hesitant tone.

"To make you understand where _I'm coming from_. And to explain myself properly." Sanji finally looked at Zoro and saw the scrunched up face that Zoro held.

"I've honestly never wanted anything this much before, Zoro."


End file.
